A new home Redo
by Goldeneyedangel
Summary: Spencer is a slave. THis is a redo on the orginal that I wrote and I am fixing the last one
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the long Author note but please read it, it explains a lot of things and you might get confused otherwise.

This story is an extension on the episode 'P911'. I have made some minor changes to it. Spencer is not a part of the BAU and FBI but everyone else in the team is still there minus the genius. Ellie Greenaway has been changed to Emily Prentiss as I like her better than I do Elle. The episode goes as it normally does but it changes when the team goes to capture the un-sub, this is where I will start the story. Also Hotch isn't married and does not have a kid, he is single. For those who don't know this episode don't worry go to,

www. ?tag=overview;recap

(There is a space between www. and tv.... don't forget to take this out.)

This site has all the criminal minds episodes on it and their recaps so you can read anyone if you want to.

But basically the team is brought in to help find a small boy who is being auctioned off and they have just found the UNSUB's home and are there when I start the story.

I have already written this story and posted it before but I have started to read over my stories and editing them. There will be more than likely large changes to this story. I am going to make it M but it is for 18+ I have given this warning so you can't blame me for what you read. I am making it more sexual and posting all the sex scenes. It will stay on the original plot line but as I said before there will be changes.

I feel like I went to fast with the original story so this story will be drawn out more.

WARNINGS: Sex scenes (detailed), child sex, slave training and violent punishments and anything else that may come up.

I haven't deleted the old story but may later on.

So that is all for now enjoy the redo on this story.

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spencer has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Chapter: **One

Michael Earlson, (the un-sub the team has been trying to find) finished locking the lid on large green storage container. Kicking the edge of the container he snarled, "Shut up," as a small boy pounded on the insides. A savage grin slipped over the snarl as he turned and walked down the hallway and slammed a door behind him.

"Hello pet," Michael said, "Did you miss me?" the man chuckled as he stalked over to the figure on the other side of the room. He chuckled "Of course you did," he ran his hand over the figures stomach. Standing back he took in his pet. The slave was a young man wearing nothing but a leather collar around his slim neck. The man was tall and slim his long arms stretched up over his head and chained to the wall, his legs spread wide chained to the floor. His limp genitals hung with a silver cock ring snapped around the base. The man's body was devoid of hair apart from the medium brown locks mattered with sweat that hung from his scalp. Wide brown eyes, pleaded with him from behind strands of hair. Michael chuckled as he ran his fingers lightly over his cheek and over the full lips stretched tightly around a red ball gag. Reaching around behind the back of the slaves head he undid the straps and pulled the gag out of his mouth with a slight pop, and let the ball fall the ground.

"Thank you master," the young man said as he slowly worked his sore jaw muscles up and down trying to ease them.

"You're welcome slave," Michael said as he trailed his fingers lightly down the man's chest to his cock. Taking a handful he suddenly clenched his fist hard.

The slave gasped suddenly his eyes tearing up.

"Aww, does that hurt pet?" Michael taunted. "Then try this out," he suddenly undid all of the manacles and stepped back letting the man fall. Grabbing the nearest whip from the wall he pulled it down and over the young slaves back.

Screaming the young man withered on the floor, with each kiss of the leather ends of the whip his screams drowned out the sirens from outside.

***

Black SUV's under full siren skidded to a halt outside a quiet residential house. Men and women in black bulletproof vests with 'FBI' and 'POLICE' stamped clearly across the front in white, ran up to the front of the house with weapons drawn and ready to shoot. A dark man by the name of Derek Morgan took the lead followed by Aaron Hotchner and a police officer Katie. Pausing by the front door, a nod from Hotchner, Morgan kicked high and tore the door from the lock and they were in the house.

"FBI" and "POLICE" echoed around the first room as a yelp came from Morgan as he fell over a large green box.

Turning Katie gasped and rushed to the box as Morgan and the others took a protective stance over them.

Quickly Katie opened the lid and a small brown haired boy looked up and stood.

"Daddy," the boy cried as he stood up, "Daddy," he clutched at the small soldier toy in his hands.

"Hello, my name is Katie, let's get you out of here," she pulled the boy out of the box and he hugged her as she carried him outside to the cars and other officers that waited as backup.

"Come on," Hotch said as he walked to the nearest door and opened it with a bang. "Clear," he said clearly. They continued door after door they cleared the house. They came to the last one in the corridor when they heard a faint scream come from within it.

Hotch and Morgan looked at each other and the older man nodded and Morgan hit the door with his foot entering after Hotch. The sight stopped them in their tracks, the un-sub stood over a naked, quivering and pleading figure of a male, with a whip in his hands. The un-sub turned and smiled cruelly and brought the whip down against the back of the curled male. The man screamed at the pain that coursed through his body and Hotch gained his senses. "Michael Earlson you are under arrest, drop the whip and put your hands in the air."

Michael grinned, "Fun is over pet," he laughed as the whip dropped from his hand and bounced lightly against the tiled floor. Moving forward Hotch turned him roughly and pushed him up against the wall and hand cuff him. "You have the right to remain silent or anything you say can be used in court against you."

Slowly Morgan lowered his gun and placed it back in its holster, after Hotch had secured the man. Turning he approached the sobbing figure in the corner. "Hello," he said kindly, as he knelt next to the male. A small whimper came from the figure and the human ball tightened. Brown eyes peered at him filled with pain and fear as they flickered between him and Hotch. "Hey it's alright I am not going to hurt you," he gently whispered. "I am Special Agent Derek Morgan I am of the F.B.I. I am going to help you." He shuffled forward, "If you take my hand I will help you out of here."

The brown eyes widened, "No," the young man whispered, "Master," the voice cracked.

Morgan frowned and looked up as Gideon and a SWAT member walked into the room.

"Is everyone okay?" the older man asked.

"A blanket or a sheet, please Gideon," Morgan asked as he pointed to the naked figure. Hotch handed the un-sub over to the other officer who marched him outside to the police cars. Nodding Gideon walked out quickly as Morgan stood and walked over to Hotch.

"He said something about 'master' and will only leave with him. But Earlson has just left," Morgan said to Hotch.

"Here, will this do?" Gideon asked coming back in with a thick green blanket to Hotch.

"Thanks" Hotch said taking the blanket and moved towards the corner as the man began to turn and move up onto his knees. Brown eyes watched him closely. Reaching him the young man bowed his head to the floor, "Master," he whispered.

"How am I your master?" Hotch asked as the young man returned to the kneeling position.

"You defeated my last master; I will now serve you and obey every command no matter what it is." The slave replied his head and eyes lowered.

Shaking his head Hotch shook out the blanket and placed it over the kneeling figure as he crouched.

The man winced at the gesture and then quickly uttered, "I'm sorry master, I did not mean to offend you."

"No it's all right," Hotch said as the man looked up at him. He had messy locks of medium brown, large brown eyes open and had a wary and frightened look in them. His skin was smooth and wasn't marked. Full lips settled under a slightly large nose, he had to be no more than twenty-three or twenty-four. Hotch felt a stir inside him, 'he's beautiful,' Hotch thought. "Are you able to stand?" he asked quietly.

Immediately the man stood wrapping the blanket tighter around his shivering form. Hotch smiled gently and stood slowly not to frighten the man. Once standing he realised they would be the same height if the young man didn't slouch.

"Do you have a name?" he asked softly.

"My master's usually call me slave, but I am known as Spencer to others, master." he said quietly, his eyes on the ground.

"You may look at me Spencer," Hotch said and Spencer looked up.

"Hotch, we had better go outside," Morgan said as he moved to the door, "The others will be wondering where we are."

Spencer winced and moved closer to Hotch, "Don't worry, that's Morgan he is really nice and he won't harm you," Hotch said and started towards the door "Come on," he said when Spencer didn't follow.

Spencer gasped and took off fast following his new master and stuck close to him as he left the house that had been his prison for some time.

Hotch lead Spencer over to the ambulance and the paramedics. "Spencer these people will take care of you" he said before he was cut off.

"No master please, please, I'll be good I promise I'll do everything you say. Please not another person, I don't want to be sent away again. Please master, please" Spencer fell to his knees and placed his head on the shoes of the black haired man. He then looked up desperation clearly in his eyes.

"Shh Shh, it's alright, if I go with you will you be okay?" Hotch asked as he helped Spencer to his feet.

Spencer nodded, "I don't want to inconvenience you master."

"You won't," Hotch gave a small smile, "Gideon you can take over," Hotch said over his shoulder to the other agents, the older man nodded and Hotch got into the back with Spencer and the paramedics.

*******

Moving into the back of the ambulance Spencer was motioned to sit down on the bed in the centre of the van. Hotch frowned watching Spencer wince as he shifted to what probably was a more comfortable position to shift again.

"What do we have wrong?" a male paramedic asked as he gently lifted the blanket from Spencer's shoulders and began to examine the whip marks. Quietly he worked looking over each one. He looked up at Hotch, "There is very little wrong they are simple lacerations, and none are too deep. I don't have the proper equipment and salves here but once the doctor has seen him it should be fine."

Hotch nodded as the back fell into silence.

'I own a slave, I own another human being.' He thought quietly. His mind repeatedly turning the thought over and over in his head, as they drove towards the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spencer has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Chapter: **Two

Hey, I am going to continue updating this story but I don't know when I am going to update next but I promise I will in at least a fortnight. SEE YOU THEN. REVIEW PLEASE

Chapter 2

Quickly they were shown an empty room and Hotch sat on one of the plastic chairs in the room and he watched Spencer sink to his knees onto the floor.

"You don't have to kneel you will have to sit on the examination bed anyway, the doctor will need to look at you."

Nodding Spencer climbed to his feet and sat on the edge of the bed with a grimace. But Hotch had no time to ponder on it as the doctor walked into the room his white robe flickering.

"So who do we have here?" The man asked.

"This is Spencer, he is a slave, he has whip marks that needs to be looked at." Hotch said standing and shaking the man's hand.

"I'm Doctor Markus, I have dealt with one slave before but that was years ago when I was in my first year and I hated the idea. Let's have a look at you."

Spencer stood and let the blanket fall to the ground.

The doctor immediately frowned and turned to Hotch. "Mr-"

"Hotchner."

"Mr Hotchner, I will ask you to remove the cock ring while I am examining him."

"Cock ring?" the Hotch frowned.

"How long have you owned Spencer for sir?"

"Barely an hour," Hotchner replied.

"Oh, my apologises, but may I remove any toys from his body?"

"Of course," Hotch said quickly.  
The doctor turned back to Spencer who watched him with fearful eyes. "I am not going to hurt you Spencer," he said as he reached forward and slipped the cock ring off with as little evasion as possible. Dropping the silver ring onto the table he turned again with a jar in his hand, "Please sit down," he said and watched Spencer sat and saw the discomfort on his face. "Where do you hurt Spencer?"

Spencer blushed and looked down, "Ma-Mr Earlson put a b-butt plug, in me sir."

Scowling the doctor put the jar down, "Please turn around Spencer I will remove it now."

Horror etched over Hotch's face as he watched Spencer turned over and spread his legs, and he saw the size of the plug that was pulled from the man's anus. It was easily as thick as his wrist at its widest point. Shaking he sat once more, watching as the doctor spread a salve over Spencer's back. Eventually he finished and the doctor turned to Hotch. "I will be back in a moment I need to get something." He left the room leaving master and slave alone.

"Spencer if I knew that was in you I would have taken it out immediately." Hotch said quietly.

"It is okay master I was starting to get use to it," Spencer said back softly.

The doctor returned shortly after with clothes in his hands and handed them to Spencer, "You may put these on." Spencer glanced at Hotch who nodded and he gently took the clothes and began to dress.

Quietly Hotch motioned for Hotch to move into the corner of the room and spoke in a soft voice, "He'll be fine, just rub this salve into the cuts and wounds and he'll heal. The only problem is that he has been so long in slavery that he doesn't know any better than to obey. You as his current _master _will have to take care of him or someone else that you know will not abuse him because if their power over him." The doctor said with disgust at the word master.

"I'll take care of him, I live alone and he shouldn't be too much trouble taking him with me on cases." Hotch said as he watched Spencer pull on a shirt that the doctor had given him.

"As long as you are sure, if you take him now and then get rid of him later he may never learn to trust someone enough so they can slowly break him out of the habits that he has been taught. And even with that he will never be able to be fully normal, for who knows how long he has been a slave for. Just take the steps slow and only have him stop him doing one thing at a time. I suggest that you start with calling you master then eye contact or bowing."

"Yes doctor, and thank you." Hotch stood and gestured to Spencer, "come on Spencer, we're going home." Spencer smiled and bowed to the doctor and then to Hotch, "yes master." He followed Hotch out of the room and down the hall.

Morgan sat in the waiting room reading a magazine and looking at the others in the room.

"Morgan," he heard his name called and saw Hotch standing with Spencer behind him clad in a light brown t-shirt and pants.

Morgan stood and led the way out of the hospital and to the SUV he drove.

Morgan hopped into the driver's seat as Hotch opened the door and told Spencer to get in. Hesitantly he climbed into the chair and shivered as he buckled himself in. Hotch closed the door and Spencer jumped and watched Hotch as he walked around the front of the chair and jumped in the passenger's seat. Morgan started the car and Spencer started to tremble.

Hotch saw this, "it's alright Spencer, nothing is going to happen, I promise you." Morgan backed out of the car park and drove out of the hospital grounds and towards the apartments they were staying at. Slowly Spencer stopped shivering but stayed stiff as a board. He sighed with happiness and relief when the car was stopped and he was allowed out.

"Hotch, Gideon rang up the head apartment and said that the team could stay one night then return the next day." Morgan said as he locked the SUV and led the way up the stairs and to the rooms that they had booked. Hotch followed with Spencer and they all entered his room and saw that the entire team was waiting for them.

Spencer inched closer to his master when he felt all the eyes in the room watch him. "Everyone this is Spencer, he will be staying with me from now on. Spencer this is, Gideon, Morgan you know, JJ or Jennifer, Garcia and Emily". Bowing slightly he followed Hotch to the chair he sat down in and folded his legs and knelt at his master's side and tested how far he could go, to know his new boundaries. He leaned against Hotch's leg.

"Spencer what are you doing?" Hotch asked as the others looked between themselves.

"Sorry Master," Spencer pulled himself off the man's legs. "As a slave I always sit at my master's feet. My other masters liked it when I leaned against them; I thought that you wouldn't mind. I'm sorry, I won't do it again, and I accept whatever punishment you chose for my disobedience." He bowed his head to the floor.

"I'm not going to punish you Spencer, and I don't mind what you did I just wasn't prepared that's all. And Spencer-"

"Yes, master,"

"Please don't call me master, Hotch or Aaron will be fine."

"Yes ma- Aaron." Spencer bowed his head but he didn't lean against Hotch again he just sat as the others started to tell Hotch what had happened as he was at the hospital. Spencer started to fall slowly asleep and curled up on the floor and soon was silently sleeping.

Hotch looked down and saw Spencer was asleep before he lowered his voice. "I am going to try and break him from slavery and try to set him free. I will take the steps slow for now. First I am going to try and stop him from calling me master, so can you help me with this. If he calls you sir or ma'am, have him call you by your name."

"Sure Hotch," Emily said softly as she looked at Spencer.

Morgan yawned and stood, "Well I am off to bed, night."

"Night," everyone returned and slowly the others flowed from the room leaving Hotch and Spencer alone.

Looking down at the sleeping man Hotch moved to the lights and turned them off before falling into his bed and a deep sleep.

***

Spencer yawned as blinked when he woke and saw that he was in the room alone. Hearing the shower going he stood slowly wincing as he pulled on the wounds on his back. Looked around the room, it was small with only one bed, not that he minded the carpet on the floor was soft. A small fridge and microwave was on the bench that had a mirror behind it. He saw the clock it read 5:30 am. 'Oh I must I have slept the whole night' Spencer thought. The shower turned off and Spencer turned when he heard the door open. His master stood with only a towel around his waist. "Oh Spencer," the man slightly blushed, "I'm sorry I thought that you were still asleep." The man grabbed his clothes and hurried back into the bathroom. Spencer smiled he had never been worried before about seeing his master naked, after all he was used as a sex slave by most of his masters.

Hotch walked out of the bathroom again, fully clothed this time, he saw Spencer looking at him with a slight smile. "Um- about before," he started.

"It's alright mas-" his eyes widened, "Aaron, forgive me, I have seen many men naked so it doesn't worry me any more sir." He paused, "I can call you sir?"

"You can call me sir, Aaron, Hotch or anything else that you like as long as you don't call me master, it doesn't sound right," he said as he rummaged through his briefcase and brought out a pair of long pants and a long sleeved blue shirt. "I let you sleep last night, you looked comfortable as I didn't want to wake you." Hotch said as he shook the items out. "Here," he handed the clothes to the man, "Go and have a shower and put those on, we're getting on a plane and going back to Quantico.

Spencer took the clothes and looked at the curiously, "I'm sorry they will be a bit large for you but they should fit we are about the same height your just a bit slimmer than I." Hotch said seeing the look on Spencer's face. Smiled Spencer said, "Thank you Aaron," and he tottered off into the bathroom, before long Hotch heard the shower going and he shook his head and started to clean up. He had just put his suitcase and the small bag that he brought with him next to the door when Spencer came out of the bathroom. His hair was wet from washing and it hung around his face in small clumps his skin was rosy pink from the warmth of the water and the rubbing from the soap. Hotch felt his breathe catch in his throat and his groin stir.

"M-Aaron, are you okay?" Spencer asked carefully as he walked over to his master.

"Yes I'm fine Spencer," a knock on the door saved him. He rushed over and opened it. "Everyone is ready," Gideon said as he picked up his bags he had put down.

"Yes were ready to," Hotch turned to get his bags but saw that the younger man had already picked them up and was ready to follow. Hotch smiled at him and moved out of the way and let Spencer through the door first.

"Hello, Mr Gideon sir," Spencer said when he saw the man he bowed his head.

"It's alright Spencer you can just call me Gideon," he said smiling at the young man.

"Thank you – Gideon," Spencer said with a slight hesitation.

Hotch had locked his door and turned to Spencer, "I can take those bags."

Spencer shook his head, "No sir it's alright, I'm fine."

"Well if you're okay," he watched Spencer nod and smile and follow the two older men down the hall and to the cars were everyone was waiting.

***

Hotch was trying not to laugh, when he saw the surprised look on Spencer's face when he got shown the jet that they were going home in.

Morgan though couldn't control his laughter, "Haven't you ever seen a plane before?" he asked chuckling.

"Yes, I've seen plenty of planes, sir, but I've never been in a privet one before. Wow," Spencer's voice squeaked when he entered the plane behind Hotch.

Morgan started to laugh harder, "come on," he said, "the rest of us would like to get in as well."

"Sorry," The younger man quickly stepped to the side quickly extremely jumpy all the sudden.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay," Morgan ruffled his hair, and walked to a seat and plopped down. The others filed in and gave him kind smiles. Spencer couldn't help but smile back. Hotch watched the new addition to the teams family and smiled slightly, 'he's fitting in nicely,' he thought. Spencer waited till everyone had entered and sat down before he made his way over to Hotch and ignored the empty seat and sat down and leaned against the man's legs facing him. The others saw this and smiled, pulling out books, putting on headphones or caught up on sleep. The plane took and everyone settled down. Hotch pulled out his book and started to read. Spencer watched him with a small smile 'my new master is so handsome, his black eyes send chills down my spine.' He signed and rested his head against his leg and closed his eyes. 'But he won't want me; I'm just a filthy slave, that doesn't deserve love." Hotch heard the soft sigh not looking up from his book he rested his hand against the man's head and started to run his fingers through the silky hair. He heard a contented sigh and more weight lean on his legs. Smiling softly he continued to read whilst running his fingers through the kneeling man's hair.

Closing his eyes, Spencer relaxed enjoying the feel of the fingers through his hair.

_Fingers clutched at his hair as he knelt between the spread thighs of the sitting man. _

"_Oh pet," the man groaned and his hips bucked up forcing his cock deeper into Spencer's mouth. _

_Sucking Spencer moved his tongue up and down the large member. _

"_Oh yes," the man began to buck harder sliding in and out of the warm cavern. His fingers tightened and started to pull the roots of the hair from his scalp. _

Spencer blinked and gave a small shiver; he had been only fifteen when that memory occurred. Shifting slightly he looked up and watched his master as he read, trying not to dwell on the past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spencer has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal minds; I have forgotten to put this on the last few chapters because I am truly forgetful.

**Chapter: **Three

"Spencer this is my flat and now it's yours as well," Hotch opened his door and entered with Spencer behind him carrying his bags again.

Spencer walked past the man at the hand gesture and started to look around the room. It was a mess; piles of dirty dishes lined the sink in the open kitchen. Papers and books were on the dining table. A mountain of rubbish was over the floor. But underneath the grime, the walls were a nice pale cream and the mahogany of the furniture.

"Um, it's about dirty, sorry about that, Morgan came to stay for a few days while they renovated his place and he isn't the cleanest person. And we had to leave on short notice for the last case." Hotch said awkwardly as he looked around the room. "But anyway, I'll clean later, if you follow me," he walked down a small hall that Spencer had seen before. "This is my room," Hotch opened the first door and Spencer followed. The room was immaculate, the bed was neat and nicely made and everything was in order. 'This what his house must look like when he lives alone,' Spencer thought.

"Just put the bags on the ground and follow me," Hotch said as he watched Spencer look around.

Spencer placed the bags down gently beside the dark blue bedspread. Spencer looked up at the man and smiled before following him out of the room. "Now I know that the room is a bit of a state, as Morgan slept in here, but I'll help you clean it later." Hotch said as he opened another door. Spencer's eyes widened, the room was more than in a state it was shocking, rubbish was all over the floors and the bed was unmade and it looked like one of the cupboards had been knocked over as all the books were over the ground and none were on the shelves.

Hotch watched Spencer and then saw him shudder as he turned around, "What is it?"

Spencer looked hesitant then answered, "If this is what he is like after a few days I would hate to think what his place is like."

Hotch's eyes widened and Spencer cringed waiting for the reprimand for insulting a person of higher statue when he saw Hotch start to laugh. "You're right," Hotch couldn't help laughing, he hadn't thought of that before. "Well I'll clean it up and this will be your room."

"My room?" Spencer asked his head tilted to the side.

"Yes, this will be your room, why do you ask?" Hotch asked seeing the confusion all over Reid's face.

"I-I never had a room before, I either slept in my masters room on the floor or I am in the pet room, usual – usually chained." Spencer said softly.

"Spencer," Hotch shook his head, "I will not chain you up, I will not make you sleep on the floor, and this room is yours, now. The bed is for you to sleep in. The bookshelf you can fill with whatever you like."

"Wh-what will my chores be ma-Aaron?"

"Chores? No you won't have any set chores, but I will ask you to help me, keep the house clean and things like that but you won't be doing everything by yourself." Hotch said shaking his head. "Follow me," Hotch said as he walked out of the room and down the hall, with Spencer following.

"Okay," Hotch said when he calmed down, "I'm going out for awhile to get some groceries, would you like to come?"

Spencer was slightly shocked that he was asked but then shook his head, "Sorry Aaron, but I don't like big crowds they scare me," he was shaking.

"Don't worry," Hotch put his hand on the man's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. Spencer calmed and stopped shaking, "I'll be back as soon as I can." He looked down at his watch, "Is there anything in particular that you like?"

"Um," Spencer shifted on his feet. "Dog food is better than cat food."

"What? I don't have a cat or a dog" Hotch said confused looking up as he pushed his wallet into a pocket and grabbed his keys.

"I didn't mean it for an animal ma-Aaron." Spencer replied.

"You meant it for you?" Hotch gasped at Spencer's nod. "I will not feed you pet food, why on earth did you think I would?"

"I am a pet master and a pet is feed as one, that is what my past masters told me," Spencer bowed.

"Oh, Spencer I will not feed you pet food, you will eat properly like a normal human being. I am going to go now, will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yes master."

"I will be home around lunch I will see you then." Hotch left taking one last look at the clock, reading 9:45am.

***

Hotch walked into the supermarket and past 'Salvos' he paused then walked back and into it. 'Spencer needs clothes' he thought and made straight for the men's clothes. As he searched for garments he thought, 'Spencer makes me feel different, he has not even been with me for a full day and I'm already laughing and smiling more than I have done for a long time.' When he had an arm full of clothes he went to the front counter and payed for them. He left the store and went into Woolworths.

***

_Back in the apartment_

Spencer looked around at the dining/kitchen/living room and pursed his lips. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "I may as well get started," he said to himself as he went to the kitchen and filled the sink with hot water and washed the dishes and put them away, making a map of the kitchen in his head of where everything was kept. Opening the fridge he saw it was filled with rotting and food well past use. Pulling a small rubbish bin he emptied the fridge until it was almost bare apart from a few vegetables and some cheese. Pursing his lips he pulled the few mushrooms, carrot and onion from the fridge and placed it on the table. Moving to the pantry he filtered it finding spiral noddles and a jar of tomato and bacon sauce. Smiling Spencer pulled a saucepan from the cupboard and filled it with water before setting it to boil then moved into the dining room as he waited. Slowly but efficiently the room was put back into order and books returned to their rightful place. When he had finished everything was neat and tidy but the floor needed to be swept. He started hunting opening and closing doors and closest until he found the broom and dustpan. As he went he was laying out a map of the flat in his mind so that he could do things quickly when his master told him to do it. Whilst cleaning he prepared lunch and set the table ready for when Aaron returned. Finally he turned and looked at the clock and saw that nearly three hours had passed and Aaron hadn't returned so he went to his room and grimaced at the mess. First he put the books back onto the shelf neatly and picked up all the rubbish, he had just finished making his bed when he heard the door open. Leaving the broom and dustpan he rushed out to the main room.

Hotch opened the door and stopped when he entered, the house was clean. "Spencer," he called.

"Yes, Aaron?" Spencer came out of the small hallway.

"You didn't have to clean by yourself you know, I would've helped."

"It's alright, Aaron, I'm a slave and I'm used to cleaning sir, I always did it with my other masters, it was a part of my chores." Spencer said as he walked forward and took the shopping bags off Aaron, and placed them on the kitchen table. Hotch watched surprised as Spencer put everything away quickly and neatly, in the pantry and the fridge. He frowned when he saw a frypan full of noodles on the bench. "I should have told you that I was going to bring lunch home, I'm sorry."

"It's okay mas-Aaron, would you like to eat now?" Spencer said moving to collect a plate.

"Sure, I'm just going to wash my hands," the older man disappeared down the hall and through a door.

Quickly Spencer pulled a plate out and piled it with the noodles and set it on the table before kneeling beside the chair.

"Smells delicious," Aaron said as he walked back into the room, and frowned when he saw Spencer on the ground and only one plate on the table. "Have you already eaten Spencer?"

"No master I didn't I am not allowed to eat unless my master says I can." Spencer shivered as a memory resurfaced.

"_Did I say that you could eat that?" a voice growled from behind a young boy barely seven years of age._

"_I –am-sorry master," the boy quivered as he turned from the bin and bowed. "I-I thought, I was hungry and it is only scraps." _

_The man growled and a fist flew through the air and backhanded the small child. "I said you weren't to eat and I catch you eating." He turned, "Get up, and come to my bedroom."_

_The small boy started to quake, fear instantly coming onto his face._

Spencer still remembered the pain that came to his younger self that night, scars still crossed his body and carved deep into his mind.

Hotch shook his head and moved to the cupboard and pulled out a dish and the meal that he had intended for lunch that now was for dinner. Setting the plate on the table along with a knife and a fork he motioned for Spencer to sit on the chair.

"But a slave isn't to sit on chairs." Spencer said.

"I am not going to feed you like a pet and so you will sit at a table and eat properly. Now sit on the chair Spencer and eat, it will do you good you are too skinny." Hotch said pulling the chair out.

Slowly he moved to the chair and looked down at the chicken leg and various premade salads on his plate.

"Eat Spencer," Hotch said as he tucked into his lunch. Slowly Spencer started to eat. His face lit with each taste and soon the entire plate was clean bar and few bones. As soon as he had finished he slipped back onto the floor by Aaron's side. But the man said nothing happy that Spencer sat on the chair long enough to finish his food.

Quickly Aaron finished his own meal and stood with the plate in his hands.

"Ma-Aaron here," Spencer stood in a hurry and took the plate off the man and collected his own and moved into the kitchen and washed them off before placing them in a neat pile.

Hotch signed, "Spencer, I need to talk to you. Follow me," the man turned and moved and sat down on the chair in the lounge.

Spencer froze when he heard the sentence but quickly turned his body stiff as he moved into the living room and knelt at Hotch's feet and bowed. "I'm sorry master if I have done something to wrong you please tell me what I am to do to fix this problem."

"Spencer no," Hotch bent over and gently placed his hand under the man's chin and lifted slowly. "You are not in trouble. I hate the idea of slavery. I know about slavery I read and did a project on it when I was in college. I was disgusted with the level of control you have over another human being. I don't want to have you as a slave Spencer."

Spencer started to tremble, "A-are you goin-going to gi-ve me-me away master?"

"No Spencer I am not, I am going to treat you like any other person, a normal person. You will be given proper meals, you will sleep in a normal bed. I thank you for the effort you put in today with the cleaning of this house, but I ask that you let me help you next time. You are not going to be treated like a slave. I know legally I cannot free you yet but one day maybe I will be able to take this collar off your neck." His fingers traced over the rough leather. "For now I have got you a better collar so it doesn't annoy and irritate your skin as this one has." Hotch pulled out a shinny and smooth leather collar with a silver buckle. Slowly he undid the other collar and let it fall to the ground and placed the other around Spencer's neck and did it up, but it was loose enough that it wouldn't restrict Spencer's breathing. "I put this on you with a promise that I will take it off eventually and it will be permanent."

Spencer looked down, tears formed in his eyes, "Thank you," he whispered. But inside his mind was in turmoil, 'don't believe promises that can't be kept,' he said to himself, 'don't.'

"You're welcome," Hotch said. "Now," the man stood and drew three large bags over to him and Spencer. "Here these are yours now."

Spencer moved forward and opened the bags and gasped when he saw what was inside. He drew a light blue long-sleeved button shirt out and unfolded it. "These are for me?" he squeaked and looked up at Hotch who had a small smile on his face. "How – how do you wish for me to repay you ma-Aaron?"

"No Spencer I don't want you to repay me. I am looking after you now. Beside," he gave a small chuckle, "You can't keep burrowing my clothes."

"Thank you," Spencer whispered again.

"Come on," Hotch stood, "Have you finished cleaning your room yet?"

"No Aaron," Spencer said standing to.

"Well let's finish it together." Hotch lead the way back to Spencer's room and they finished cleaning the room.

***

That night came and passed quietly and it was past midnight when Spencer woke needing to go to the bathroom. Quietly he climbed out of his bed and slipped out of his room and past Hotch's room and to the bathroom. Washing his hands he slipped back down the hall but as he passed Hotch's room he heard a groan. Pausing Spencer crept to Hotch's door he listened and another groan came from inside. Frowning he opened the door, "Aaron are you okay?" he whispered in case the man was still asleep.

Hotch just moaned again and turned onto his back and his sheet slipped down the side of the bed to the floor revealing a tent in the man's boxers. Spencer shifted on his toes hesitant. Eventually he took a deep breath and slipped across the room and onto the bed. Softly he lightly ran his finger tips over the man's chest. It was slightly hairy, but the hair was thin and sparse, his fingers shifted down and to the hem on the boxers. Slowly he pushed them down to reveal the man's erection. Shifting he moved in between the mans legs and blew softly, making Hotch groan. Moving Spencer slipped his lips over the head and began to suck. Running his tongue over the tip he slid it up and down the slit and slid down further until the entire member was in his mouth. Sucking the base Spencer felt the tip slid down the back of his throat. Sucking Hotch moans became louder and his hands moved their way into Spencer's hair and the man began pumping slowly.

Hotch moaned and opened his eyes, his fingers slipping through the hair at his groin. Suddenly he gasped and froze, his hips no longer bucking. "Sp-Spencer please stop," the man gasped.

Suddenly Spencer stopped and pulled off sitting up. Hotch sat up and pulled his boxers back over his hips, not that it did much to hide his erection. Looking at Spencer he saw lips slightly red and wet with saliva. Fighting back a groan he spoke. "Spencer you aren't in trouble, I am not going to hit you or punish you in any way. But first I am going to the bathroom and then we will talk about this. Climbing to his feet Hotch rushed to the bathroom and into a very cold shower.

Spencer shivered as he sat waiting, but not from the cold but from fear.

"_Stupid bitch, can't even suck cock properly." A man grunted as he pulled his mouth out of the tiny mouth that could hardly even fit around the penis.  
"I am sorry master," the small boy whimpered._

"_You will learn slave," he hit the young boy and quickly straddled his chest pining his arms at his side. Moaning and groaning he began pumping his cock hard and shivered as his organism drew near. Grinning he shoved his cock into the small mouth and gasped, "You will swallow it," he shuddered and a hot, salty fluid filled the small mouth. Spencer tried to swallow but couldn't keep up with the flow and started to choke. Semen spilt from the sides of his lips and over his chin. Pulling out the last of his cum splattered Spencer's face. The man leant down, "It's a good thing that you are a virgin slave otherwise I wouldn't take you. Oh you will learn, you will learn." The man looked up, "I will take him," he said to the woman sitting in the corner._

Spencer choked with the memory and sunk to the floor and tears flowed from his eyes.

Hotch came back into the room finding Spencer gasping and crying on the floor. "Spencer," the man rushed forward and held the man tight in a one armed hug from the side.

"I'm sorry master, I will do better I promise I will do better, I will learn," Spencer cried in a high voice that cracked.

"Spencer. Spencer. Spencer look at me," Hotch said until he got the man's attention. "I enjoyed it. I did the reason I left was because I do not want to use you sexually." He gripped the tear soaked chin and lifted it up until Spencer's eyes me his. "I am not going to punish you, I am not going to force you to perform sexually activities to just make me happy and satisfied. If we ever have a relationship, it will come when we are both ready and not before okay?" Spencer nodded. "Now," he pushed back the strands of hair in front of Spencer's eyes, "What brought this crying on?"

Spencer dropped his eyes, "My first master, he – he hurt me every time I didn't perform a blow job properly."

"_Stupid, that is what you are STUPID." The man roared. "I paid too much for a virgin arse, even if it was tempting, all I got was a stupid brat." The man grabbed the boy, "Come here." Spencer shacked as he was strapped down to a pommel horse, his arse raised in the air exposed to the world. A sudden paddle was brought down sharply sending a jolt through him. A small, high scream tore from his mouth. _

"_Shut up." The man growled another sharp smack was brought down on his backside. Another scream. "Here, this will shut you up," the man shoved a dildo into the boy's mouth. Starting to choke the boy's vision faded in and out with every sharp smack on his behind. Eventually the pain and lack of oxygen had him succumb into blessed darkness. _

"Spencer, Spencer," a soft slap to his cheek brought the young man back into the present. Looking up he saw two black eyes watching him with a worried expression. "Are you okay? What was that about?"

"My-my first master was punishing me, I didn't serve him right," the young man began to sob again. Gathering him into his arms Hotch rocked the man until he slept in his arms. Softly and slowly he stood with Spencer in his arms and took him back to his bed. Slipping the man back under the covers his carded his hands through the man's hair. It wasn't until now did he realise how broken this young man truly was.

Quietly he slipped back to his own bed and fell back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spencer has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Chapter: **Four

AN: jojobevco has made a good point, they said something about the laws and yes my laws are different slavery hasn't been made illegal fully. Only a select few slaves were made when slavery was overly outlawed and those select women and men then were classified into their own race. I hope this makes sense.

Spencer rolled over in bed and hit the floor with a crash and yelped as his head hit the bedside table.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Hotch almost yelled as he burst into the room his shirt half done up. A small smile spread over his face when he saw Spencer sitting on the floor, scowling and rubbing his head.

"Oh ma-Aaron," he suddenly blushed, "About last night?"

"It has already been forgotten Spencer. Okay get up and take a shower pr get dressed or whatever we have to get to work in two hours."

"What time is it," Spencer frowned as he stood.

"Five why?"

"Oh, I slept in I am so sorry. I am so sorry I am supposed to get up and make breakfast." Spencer turned and nearly fell again as he hit the table once more.

"Hey, hey calm down. It is okay, it's fine you are allowed to sleep, I am a early riser but it doesn't mean you have to be as long as you are ready to leave by seven o'clock I don't care."

"Oh, okay," Spencer nodded and nursed his sore toes.

"I shall leave you to it, and will see you in the kitchen okay?"

"Yes," Spencer nodded and grinned as Hotch started to leave.

"What's so funny?" Hotch asked.

"You got your buttons all done up wrong."

Hotch looked down and saw that Spencer was right. He gave a small chuckle but backed out of the room fast.

Quickly Spencer dressed himself to find Hotch already in the kitchen munching through a bowl of cereal.

"Do you want breakfast?" Hotch asked.

Spencer smiled, "Yes please." He said softly.

"Well from what I saw yesterday you know where everything is, help yourself." Spencer nodded and began to move to the cupboard. "And Spencer," Hotch called, "Actually give yourself a decent meal okay."

"Yes M- Aaron." Spencer to grabbed a bowl and sat down and ate at the table under the watchful eyes of Hotch who gave a small shake of his head when Spencer moved to sit on the ground.

Together they finished and Hotch stood stretching and looked at Spencer then remembered what the doctor told him to do. "I need to rub that salve on those cuts," he said standing, "so could you remove your shirt and wait next to the couch?"

"Yes, Aaron," Spencer said as the man walked into his room and collected the bottle. When he returned he saw Spencer knelling on the floor his back to the couch with his shirt neatly folded over the arm. He walked over a sat down on the chair taking off the lid. He squirted some cream onto his fingers and sadly looked at the scars that ran over cream skin of the kneeling man, as he started to softly rubbing the cream into the red welts. Spencer closed his eyes, loving the feeling of the strong fingers gently rubbing the sore abrasions of his back. Hotch stood and capped the bottle before turning to and walking back to his room calling over his shoulder, "I'm getting my suit so be ready to leave when I get out." He entered his room and changed into clean clothes as Spencer gently buttoned his shirt on again. "Shit," he heard from Hotch's bedroom and watched amused as the man scampered from the room buckling his belt and grabbing his keys and wallet. He was ushered out of the room and down the stairs quickly, the ride into the bureau was quick and silent. They arrived with a few minutes spare. Spencer followed Hotch quietly through the BAU, looking around with amazement, and staff members looked back at him curiously. He heard some mutters they were talking about him,

"Is that him,?"

"Yes, that is the slave that Hotchner saved."

"I heard that he is living with him now."

"Yeah I heard that to."

"He's quiet cute."

The mutters continued but Spencer ignored them and followed Hotch into a room that was his office. Hotch entered the office and slung his coat over the back of his chair and groaned at the pile of paperwork that sat before him. He pursed his lips and sat down picking up his pen starting to read and write. Spencer smiled, before kneeling and crawling between the man's leg and the wood of the desk. He got into a comfortable position and rested his head against Hotch's knee.

Hours passed and lunch time rolled by.

"Hotch I brought lunch," Emily entered with four plates resting on her arms and hands. She placed two down, one had two toasted sandwiches on it and the other a pile of multi-coloured grapes. Emily walked around and smiled at Spencer who peaked out at her. "Hey, Spencer, I hope you like grilled cheese, tomato and ham sandwiches."

"Thanks Prentiss," Hotch said.

"No problem," she gave a wave to Spencer which he returned slightly and she left to eat her own lunch. Spencer came out from under the table and ate his sandwich and crawled back. Hotch shock his head as he finished his own meal and eyed the grapes as he wheeled his chair back to the opening in the table. He felt Spencer place his head on his knee again and realised that he found it rather comforting. He picked a grape and plopped it in his mouth, "Spencer, would you like some grapes?"

"Yes please, Aaron," he heard the reply and plucked a few grapes and put his arm under the table to give them to Spencer. He was surprised when he felt the warm lips and breathe on his fingers as the man took the grapes with his mouth. He felt a nuzzle and a paw at his hand and grinned slightly and plucked a few more and felt Spencer take them with lips mouth once more.

"Thank you Aaron," he heard and felt the head rest against his knees again.

"Hey, guys look at Hotch," Morgan said grinned watching him feed Spencer grapes. The others walked over and grins split their faces, JJ was slightly laughing.

"You know I don't think that I have ever seen him smile like that before," Emily said as she munched on her own grapes.

"Nor have I," Gideon said calmly.

"You know, I think that it might be a good thing that Spencer went to Hotch, the man is lightening up, and he actually looks happy for once." Morgan said resting his feet against his table, to have them knocked off by a frowning JJ. He shrugged gave an 'I'm innocent' grin, stretched and got back to work the others leaving to their assigned desks.

***

It was only a few hours later when Hotch rose from the chair. Spencer tilted his head to the side.

"I'm going to the bathroom, just wait here okay?" Hotch said and he left the office. He went straight to Morgan, he knew that the desk was positioned that when the door was opened he look straight into his office. Morgan,"

"Yes, Hotch," the man said looking up from his computer.

"Would you be able to keep an eye on Spencer for me as I duck out for a second please?"

"Sure thing Hotch," Morgan said.

"Thanks," Hotch turned and briskly left the room.

Morgan looked away from the departing man to see Spencer moving out from under the table and over to a bookcase.

Frowning he sat straighter and watched the young man run his fingers over the spines of the books looking over each one. Eventually he pulled one out and set it on his lap and began to flick through it. Suddenly he looked up and he met Morgan's gaze and a small blush spread over his cheeks, before looking down and set the book back into place and moved buck under the table, his face down.

Looking back at his computer screen Morgan's frown deepened. A few minutes later Hotch weaved his way back through people and desks when Morgan called out to him.

"Morgan?" the dark haired man questioned.

"Spencer was looking over your books before and he looked up and saw me watching him. He put the book away then and went back under the table. Maybe you should tell him he could read the books or something he seemed interested in them."  
"Thanks Morgan," Hotch said and moved back to his office.

Sitting down on his chair, he felt Spencer's head rest back against his thigh. Picking up his pen he started to read once more.

Spencer waited his body tense, and Hotch felt it. Only after the minutes did Spencer relax and did he speak. "You may read the books if you wish, it is probably boring sitting there by yourself otherwise."  
"Thank you," Spencer said softly. Waiting a few minutes he slipped out and pulled the book off the shelf he was looking at before. 'Cryptic Word and Number puzzles'.

Sliding back under the bench he opened to the first page and began looking over the letter puzzles there and saw that Hotch had filled it in and to his amusement had it wrong. Quietly he began solving the problems in his head until he hit Number 57 and paused. The solution was unsolved and had a large question mark over it, he needed paper. Hesitant, he softly said, "Aaron?"

"Yes Spencer," the man replied.

"M-may I borrow some paper and a pen?"

"Sure."

Paper and a pen were handed to him and he continued on the question.

***

Quietly hours passed when JJ walked in. "Hotch we have a case."

"Okay, get everyone assembled I will be right with you." Hotch stood and shuffled his paper work back into neat piles and set small weights on them to stop them from blowing away. "Spencer, come with me." The man said as he backed away from the table to see Spencer fill in the rest of his SU DO KU.

"Yes Aaron," the man stood and hugged the book to his chest, a looked at him the question in his eyes.

"Yes you can bring the book," Hotch said taking a small notice that it was the puzzle book. A small smile lit Spencer's face and he followed the man out and down the walkway and into a room with a round table that the other team members already sat around. Just as Hotch sat and Spencer kneeled next to the man, JJ walked into the room with cracks of her shoes against the floor.

"In the last two weeks two women and two males have been found dead in Houston, Texas." JJ clicked a button and pictures came up on the screen their bodies mutilated. Turning white Spencer put his head down onto Hotch's lap, his eyes closed.

"Shh," fingers carded through his hair, "You can go back into my office if you wish." Hotch said softly. Spencer shook his head but his eyes stayed closed and his head on the man's lap. Continuing to card his fingers through the man's hair, Hotch looked up and nodded for JJ to continue.

"Okay each woman was found dead in South Boston."

"Sorry I am late, AHH what is that JJ?" a high and joyful woman's voice said coming into the room.

"Sorry," JJ said as she rolled her eyes and clicked the screen again and happy and smiling faces filled the screen.

Spencer looked up curious at the blonde and pink hair woman that entered the room. A file between her eyes and the screen.

"It's okay Garcia you can look now," JJ said amusement in her voice.

"Okay," the woman gasped and sat down between Hotch and Morgan.

"Why were you late?" Hotch asked.

"I was updating my computer files and I got distracted and wasn't watching the time, Sorry." Garcia said happily.

"That's fine –"

"OHH who is this?" Garcia said when she spotted Spencer. "You must be Spencer, Morgan told me about you." The woman turned to Morgan, "You didn't tell me he was so cute."

Spencer blushed and lowered his head at the comment.

Hiding a smirk Hotch said, "Spencer this is Penelope Garcia. She is our Technical Analyst. Garcia meet Spencer."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms Garcia," Spencer said as he bowed while still kneeling.

"Oh, you don't have to bow to me and just call me Garcia, 'Ms' makes me fell old." Garcia laughed.

When Spencer sat up she stood and motioned him to stand. Looking at Hotch the man nodded. Standing Spencer was suddenly poked softly in the ribs.

"Hey Hotch you should feed him, you know he is to thin a breeze will blow him away and we will never see his cute face again." Garcia pouted. "Hey hot cheeks," Garcia asked over her shoulder too Morgan.

On the other side of the table, Emily and JJ started to giggle and then burst out into laughter. Spencer felt his face begin to burn when he quickly went back to his knees and buried his face back into Hotch's lap.

"Okay let's get back to work," Hotch said deciding to put an end to Spencer's discomfort.

"Oh right," Garcia said sitting down and pulled out her pink, fluffy pen and pad.

"Now back to their deaths, "Maria Johnson, age 22," the picture on the far right moved forward. The woman had dark blonde hair and blue eyes, she was found dead with several stab wounds in her." JJ clicked and Maria's dead body appeared on the screen.

"The next victims to be found were a family, the Raymonds. The father, son and mother were all found dead inside their home. They were too stabbed to death." The pictures came back on, the carpets and walls in the background were soaked in blood. "Sarah Raymonds, 35," her picture showed a woman with short dark brown hair. "Trevor Raymonds, 37," he was a tall man with brown eyes and greying hair. "And James Raymonds only 16," black hair and brown eyes.

The room fell silent until Morgan cleared his throat and JJ changed the screen. "The MO is the same but he goes suddenly from one victim to three, is he changing? Evolving?"

"Apart from the stabbing there were several things similar in the deaths. Each victim has had their heart cut out and in its place is a small plastic box with a note in it. And on each chest is a shape of a snake drawn in ash." JJ continued.

"Each note the same?"Gideon asked.

"No, but they don't make any sense, they are either letters or numbers or lines, which can't be made sense of." JJ said and clicked again and four notes appeared on the screen.

Looking up with curiosity he looked at the first note.

'HET-RISTF-REA-SWROLTHES

YAP-ON-ATENTTONI-OT-HTEM

HET-ASLT-SI-HET-NOE-OT-VAES

WOT-WKESE-LIWL-EB-GVINE-OFR-HET-HEASRC

ITREHOWSE-HETY-IED

BTU-YUO-WNOT-EB-HWITTOU-ELPH

HATW-REA-HET-PCOSER-YTIGNR-OT-YAS

TP

Frowning he tightened his grip on the book in his hands his mind began to rise for the challenge and his heart quickened.

"They only words we can pick out of this is 'on' here and here." JJ said pointing to the words.

"They aren't 'on' but 'no'." Spencer said as he moved onto the next note.

"What?" JJ asked.

All eyes in the room turned onto him.

***

HEHEHEHEHE I am evil a sudden cliffy. If anyone can figure out the note let me know and you will get the next chapter. It is quite easy. See you in a fortnight or sooner. I will post the next chapter the moment someone tells me that they have figured out the riddle, you just have to give me what it says. Until then SEE YAH


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spencer has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Chapter: **Five

I am so SORRY I updated the old version of the chapter 4 but I have reupdated with the proper version I was using Laurell K. Hamiltin but then I realised I couldn't so they proper riddle is up. Congradulations to heyya15965, janefan13, manwithaqueeqee, Jennifer and Valitiel for guessing right even wit the errors. Enjoy this chapter.

'HET-RISTF-REA-SWROLTHES

YAP-ON-ATENTTONI-OT-HTEM

HET-ASLT-SI-HET-NOE-OT-VAES

WOT-WKESE-LIWL-EB-GVINE-OFR-HET-HEASRC

ITREHOWSE-HETY-IED

BTU-YUO-WNOT-EB-HWITTOU-ELPH

HATW-REA-HET-PCOSER-YTIGNR-OT-YAS

TP

_Frowning he tightened his grip on the book in his hands his mind began to rise for the challenge and his heart quickened. _

"_They only words we can pick out of this is 'on' here and here." JJ said pointing to the words._

"_They aren't 'on' but 'no'." Spencer said as he moved onto the next note._

"_What?" JJ asked._

_All eyes in the room turned onto him._

Spencer's eyes suddenly widened and started to shiver. "I'm sorry," he bowed his head to the floor, "I won't interrupt you again, punish me as you see fit."

"Spencer no I-" JJ started but Hotch put his hand up before kneeling next to Spencer.

"Spencer," he said softly. "Remember what I said last night, I am not going to punish you, nor is anyone going to in this room. You are safe with me and this team. Okay?" Spencer raised slowly still shaking his eyes lowered, "Sorry," he whispered.

"No it's okay. Now why don't you tell me what you meant by 'on' being 'no'."

"Th-the note is a ri-riddle ma-Aaron." Spencer said.

"How do you know that?" Morgan asked softly.

"The words are arranged in a different order. H-E-T is 'the'. Do you see this? They are anagrams" Spencer looked at Hotch.

"Yes," The man stood and pulled a white board to him and picked up a pen. "So the first word is 'the' what is the second?"

"First," Spencer said softly. And on they went until the entire note was in normal English.

Standing back Hotch began to read.

"The first are worthless pay no attention to them. The last is the one to save. Two weeks will be given for the search otherwise they will die. But you won't be without help. What are the corpses trying to say? TP

"So what does that mean?" Morgan asked, he turned to Spencer, "Hey Spencer, you haven't figured that out to have you?"

Spencer shook his head, "No sir,-ah- Morgan-sir, Sorry" he said hurriedly panic setting over his face as he turned back to the message his forehead furrowed.

"Hey-kid it's okay I didn't mean-"

Hotch glared at the man and Morgan shut up. "Spencer calm down, Morgan was only trying to be funny," he said softly. While another glare told Morgan to not do that again. "Do you know what the second note says?"

Spencer looked at the other note his head slowly cocked to the side as he thought. This note where letters arranged in a grid fashion made like a crossword. His lips began to move with silent words. Quietly Hotch moved and motioned for the others to grab their bags and to be ready in twenty minutes for the plane. When he turned back Spencer still sat where he was suddenly his face brightened. He looked around and saw everyone was gone. "Aaron, what is going on?" Spencer asked.

"It's okay Spencer they have just gone to get their bags we are going to Houston."

"I don't have a bag master," Spencer said softly.

"I know but I made one up last night for you it is in my office." Hotch said "So did you figure it out?"

"Yes, it says 'The dead can tell a story. All you have to do is read."

Hotch frowned "That doesn't make any sense." He muttered.

"Sorry," Spencer said softly.

"No, it's not your fault Spencer, come on," the man said as he shut down the computer system, "We'll see if you can figure out the other two on the plane."

Spencer nodded and stood and followed Hotch out.

***

"Here you go, Spencer," Hotch handed over two pieces of paper with the two unsolved notes on them. "Let's see what you can make of them."

Spencer nodded as he took the paper and put them on the ground in front of him and began to scan the pages and bent over them, starting with the other grid letter one.

Moving back to the rest of the team on the other side of the plane, he joined the conversation. "Okay beside from the notes what do we know about the UNSUB?"

"He is male," Morgan said.

"A sexually sadistic man that needs violence to get off." Gideon said softly.

"He takes the hearts as trophies, to relive the murders," Emily added. "He has to be strong and physically fit, if he is able to mutilate the family like he did. The first victim was simple using a knife, easy to do just get close to the victim and with a few stabs she is dead, in an alley this wouldn't be hard. The family though he had to somehow get into the house, kill Mr Raymonds first as he is the most dangerous then Mrs Raymonds and the son without any escaping."

"He has to watch his victims to be able to do that." Morgan said.

"What about the hearts he has to know anatomy to a degree to be able to cut a heart out, then the question is what he does with them," Gideon said softly. Ten minutes into the trip with a start on the profile, Spencer crawled over to Hotch and waited till he was noticed.

"Yes Spencer?" Hotch asked.

"I-I solved the notes," he said softly. "The second note is actually the third and the third the second. I saw this because the top of the second note is torn slightly and so is the bottom of the third."

"And?" Morgan asked.

"They are meant to fit together and the two when together read." He turned a piece of paper over.

"Tick tock time passes by,

Each has a part to play,

The dead can tell a story,

All you have to do is read."

The team looked between each other confused.

"And the fourth note doesn't actually mean anything yet." Spencer said.

"What do you mean 'yet'?" Gideon asked softly.

"It is a reference to something, and from the second riddle I would guess that it is a book." Spencer said as he shuffled forward and gently placed the paper with the number note on it. He paused for a moment as if waiting for something, when it didn't come he continued. "See the first number says the book page, the second a line the third a letter or a word. Seeing the note is so small and none of the third numbers go above thirteen I guess it is the word."

Nodding the team seemed to understand this and Spencer backed away from the table slightly.

"But how do we know what book to use?" JJ asked.

Silence met her question.

"I-" all the eyes turned to Spencer again, "I think that the killer, ah UNSUB," he looked at Hotch who nodded, "has given us the clues. See "What are the corpses trying to say?" and 'Each has a part to play.'

I think that it is a book that has people killed in this fashion in it and the people killed now are characters in the book. The snake is drawn in ash right?" He asked looking at Hotch. The man nodded, "So the snake is probably something in the book that gives it away and it might even be the UNSUB."

"Are you sure Spencer?" Hotch asked.

"I-I don't know. I could be wrong." Spencer said softly.

"Do you have any idea at what book it could be?" Gideon asked.

"No sir – Gideon, I haven't read many fantasy books, I- I wasn't allowed to." Spencer lowered his head and he shuffled over to Hotch and rested his head on Hotch's thigh and the matter was dropped.

"You did well Spencer, thank you," Hotch said.

"That's okay m-Aaron." Spencer replied his eyes slowly going off into the distance.

_He quietly moved through the rows of books quietly his broom making small wishing sounds against the floor. He paused a green and gold coloured book caught his attention. Picking it up he began to read, the broom rested against the ground._

"_There you are," a man said moving down the row his eyes angry. "Reading again, I told you no reading when you are supposed to clean, after that you can as long as you are out of my and visitors sight." Spencer looked up and gasped, he was engrossed in the book, "Sorry master I didn't mean to," he dropped the book earning a glare. The man quickly picked the book off the ground the covers opened to a page. The man read a small amount before his face turned red. "This is the second time this week I have caught you reading sex scenes." He slammed the book back onto the shelf and slapped Spencer hard. "Are you that eager to have a cock in your arse? Are you really that sex deprived? I always knew you were a whore. Maybe this will slack your lust." The man picked up the broom and pulled down Spencer's pants and pushed him onto all fours. _

"_Please master, please don't I will do anything, but please – ahhhhhhhhhh". Spencer screamed as the broom handled pierced him and roughly pushed in and out. Spencer's screams filled the silent library. _

"Spencer, Spencer," Hotch shook Spencer's shoulders.

Spencer blinked up at his face pale, his breathing deep and rash.

"Here," Hotch stood and half dragged and pulled Spencer along beside him into the bathroom at the end of the plane.

Bending over the toilet Spencer vomited. Finally finishing he was led to the sink and washed his mouth out. "I am sorry Master," he said.

"It's okay Spencer, are you alright?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, I-I am fine M-Aaron." Spencer said standing up straight.

"Please don't lie to me Spencer," Hotch said as he moved him to the chairs at the back of the plane and far away from the group at the front.

"Now why don't you tell me what you remembered?"

Looking down at his hands Spencer told him what his master had done to him. Tears running down his cheeks, "I didn't know that there was a sex scene in it, I didn't."

"Shh, shh Spencer I know, I know." Hotch rocked Spencer.

"I didn't touch another book that might have even by chance have a sex scene in it. I was scared of those books. I only read mathematical books and history and those kind of books. It was safer."

Staying with him for a while longer the man started to sleep against Hotch. Slowly standing the man rested the younger on the chair, "rest Spencer we have another hour of flight left. I will wake you up when we are about to land."

Hotch slipped out of his suit top and placed it over the man's shoulders and moved back to the team.

"Is he okay?" Morgan asked.

"He'll be fine, let him sleep until we land so please don't disturb him." Hotch said rubbing the palm of his hands over his eyes.

"What was that all about?" Gideon asked softly.

Letting go of a heavy sigh Hotch answered, "Spencer has flash backs of his past when something reminds him of the past. It has happened several times already. I believe that he has had them all the time with his past masters but I guess that they don't care about them because he has trouble telling me about what he remembers." The team fell silent, "I suggest we follow Spencer's example and get some rest before we get attacked and no sleep over the follow days." Standing Hotch moved down to the back and sat with Spencer. The others spread out and rested.

***

"Spencer," Hotch said shaking Spencer's shoulder, "Spencer." Brown eyes peeked up at him behind thick eyelashes. "We are landing in ten minutes."

"Oh," Spencer sat up and the coat fell to the floor. Gasping he dove for it, shaking it he removed the small amount of dust on it off. Handing it back to Hotch he whispered, "thank you."

Shaking his head Hotch moved back to the front and collected his bag, Spencer following him, with his.

Not long after the plane landed and the team walked across the landing strip to where several cars and officers waited for them.

"My name is Sherriff James McDonald. These are officer's Daniels and O'Brien. Thank you for coming down I have no idea how to deal with this."

"We're happy to help. I'm Jennifer Jareau, these are agents Hotchner, Gideon, Morgan, Prentiss and this is Spencer."

The Sherriff glanced at Spencer before continuing to talk with the agents but one of the men, O'Brien watched him. Spencer shuffled awkward under the gaze, it literally breathed hunger, sexual hunger, and it was directed towards him.

"Do you want to go to the police station first?" Sherriff McDonald asked.

"Morgan and I would like to see the first crime scene," Hotch said, "Gideon and Emily will take the second and JJ and Spencer will go to the station and set up for when we return."

Spencer turned a frightened gaze to the dark haired man.

"I'll take you to the first crime scene," Sherriff McDonald said. "Daniels, will drive to the second and O'Brien will return to the station.

"Alright with me," O'Brien said causally as he locked gazes with Spencer once more.

"Okay let's move," Morgan said taking the lead to the cars.

Dropping back Hotch waited until he and Spencer where the last two still standing there. "I saw your look, Spencer. Nothing will happen to you. JJ will be there with you. Beside we will have to get used to not being together all the time, we may as well start sooner or later."

"But-" Spencer started O'Brien at the front of his mind.

"No buts Spencer," Hotch said, and he walked to the cars.

Nodding Spencer lowered his eyes and moved slowly towards the car where O'Brien and JJ stood waiting for him.

***

"So this is where you found, Maria Johnson?" Hotch asked as he looked around an alley.

"Yeah down the end here," McDonald said walking to end.

"It's a dead end, nowhere to run to and far enough away from the road to not be seen. But with apartments on either side, why didn't anyone here her scream?" Morgan said looking up and down the alley.

"In this part of town there are screams all the time, plus we have just found out that Maria was a high up prostitute." McDonald said standing back watching the Agents do their work.

"So our UNSUB and Johnson met here in this alley and they move up to the end so they can't be seen and he pulls the gun on her and shoots her in the arm leg, neck and chest. Then he drops down beside her and pulls out a knife and cuts out her tongue and her heart and replaces it with the box. From the amount of blood still here, this is where he killed her." Morgan said.

"He must have a set of spare clothes with him," Hotch said and looked at McDonald, "You said that people are used to hearing screams, it doesn't mean that people are used to a sequence of screams, gun shots and a man walking around covered in blood." Hotch turned to Morgan, "We need to ask these apartments around here if they did or not heard something the night Johnson was killed."

Nodding Morgan agreed, "May as well get started then," he said, "I will start with the left side."

"Alright I will go the right, meet back here when you are finished. Just do the first few doors closest to the alley they are the ones who have most likely to have seen something." Hotch said as they walked out of the alley. Splitting they started to the slow interview of the people living in the apartments.

***

Face grim Gideon walked slowly over the red stained carpets, Prentiss following behind her face pale.

"How could anyone do this to a family?" she asked softly, looking around, blood still coating everything.

"A sick sociopath," Gideon said softly. "This was too easy for the UNSUB, Mr and Mrs Raymonds where here in the living room, watching TV. The coroner said they were first hit in the head with a blunt object. The UNSUB comes up behind them with a bat or something and hits both on the head. He then moves them out into the middle if the floor and begins to mutilate their bodies, before moving onto the boy. I thought that I have seen some sick things but this has got to be one of the worst that I have ever seen." Gideon shook his head, "Come on let's look through the rest of the house."

***

"Whenever we get a new case, I usually set up the room that we work in," JJ said as she pinned up a map. Seeing she was having trouble reaching the top corners Spencer gently took the pins from her and did it himself. "Thanks," JJ said, standing back.

"It's okay," Spencer looked around, "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Are could you put up the picture of the victims and write their names, ages under them. I need to set up a phone in here to contact Garcia." Moving out of the room Spencer watched her go before turning and opened the file she had left him. Blue-tacking Johnson's photo up he wrote her name and age under and the time of death. Turning he gasped and dropped the white board maker. Standing close behind him was O'Brien.

"Little jumpy aren't we slave," he chuckled and reached up and pushed the shirts collar down and revealed the leather running around Spencer's throat.

"No, A-my master will not like you touching me," Spencer tried to shuffled back out of reach but the wall was right behind him, stopping him.

"You're master isn't here, and from what I saw before you aren't overly obedient, you have to learn your place. Your master gives you too much lenience." Stalking right over to him, O'Brien pushed his body up against Spencer's, his blue eyes looking straight into Spencer's brown. Taking a large handful of the hair at the back of Spencer's head he twisted sharply. Whimpering Spence started to push against the larger man. "What a delicious sound," O'Brien pushed his lips against Spencer's. Pursing his lips Spencer stiffened under the assault. 'Aaron,' he screamed inside his head, but he knew the man wouldn't come. Running his tongue over the soft lips, O'Brien tried to gain entry to his mouth, but Spencer didn't open his mouth. Anger flared through his body, taking a breath he opened his mouth and bit down on Spencer's bottom lip. Gasping Spencer opened his mouth at the sudden pain and a tongue quickly entered his mouth. Rutting against him O'Brien slid his erection up and down Spencer's thigh. Shivering Spencer stood still as he possibly could. Pulling back O'Brien grinned, "Back to work," he said and stood back. Looking up Spencer saw JJ returning quickly he turned and picked up another picture and stuck it up. Starting to write the name he heard JJ enter the room.

"Oh hello, Officer O'Brien can I do anything for you?" JJ said when she saw the man.

"No, I just wanted to see if you needed any help," the man said as if nothing had happened. "Oh and you can call me Robert if you like."

"We're fine aren't we Spencer?" JJ said.

"Yeah sure," Spencer nodded continuing to write on the board.

"Alright then, I'll see you later then," Robert said and left the room.

An hour later Spencer looked up from the table at JJ, "I-I am going to the bathroom, is this okay?"

"Sure," the woman said continuing to write on her paper, "You don't have to ask Spencer." She added looking up and smiling at the man, taking a quick glance at the clock.

Standing Spencer slipped from the room and made it to the bathroom without any hassles. Once there he locked the door to his cubicle and done what he needed to. Stepping out he ran straight into O'Brien. "Hello, slave," the man said enclosing his hands around the man's wrist and pushed him slowly back till his hips hit the edge of the sink.

"Please don't" Spencer begged.

Chuckling, Robert said, "Why don't we continue where we finished."

He bent over and latched his mouth onto Spencer's his hands moving up to the buttons on Spencer's shirt. Slowly he started to undo the buttons his hands brushing over the soft skin underneath. Slowly tears fell from Spencer's eyes.

Shivering Robert pulled the shirt off his and quickly unbuttoned his own, his hips holding Spencer in his place. Moving back in Robert ran his tongue up and down Spencer's neck. Small whimpers and pleas came from the thinner man. Running his hands slowly down Spencer's chest he got to his pants and unbuckled the belt and pulled it from their loops, before letting it to fall to the ground. Spencer's pants and boxer's quickly following. Standing nude in the middle of the bathroom, Spencer shivered as Robert stood back and admired the body. "Beautiful," he whispered as he slipped out of his own clothes. Backing away from the man he slid along the sink towards the door, "Where do you think you are going beautiful?" Robert asked, grabbing Spencer's hips and pulling him back into place where he was before. Pushing their hips together, Robert groaned into Spencer's ear as he thrust against him. More tears followed from his eyes as Robert suddenly pulled back and turned him over so his backside was towards him.

"No," Spencer fought against the man.

"Don't worry slave, when I take you will be on all fours, like a dog." Robert said in his ear as he ran his penis up and down over Spencer's arse.

Sobbing Spencer lowered his head as Robert reached over to the soap dispersal unit and pushed several times and coated his fingers in the soap. "Sorry," the man whispered in his ear, "I don't have any lub, this will just have to do." He ran his middle finger over Spencer's opening and pushed in.

"No, no, no, no," Spencer shook his head at the intrusion, it didn't hurt he had be used too much for it to hurt. Pumping the finger in and out Robert added a second and third before pulling his fingers out and pushed Spencer to his hands and knees. Coating his cock in the soap he bent over the man, "Ready or not," he chuckled and lined up his cock with Spencer's hole.

JJ looked up at the clock once more and frowned, it was twenty minutes since Spencer had left, getting up she ran into Hotch and Morgan at the doorway. "Oh Hotch have you seen Spencer out there?" JJ asked.

"No, isn't he supposed to be with you?" Hotch said a small worm of fear filling him.

"He was he went to the bathroom but that was twenty minutes ago." JJ said.

Turning quickly Hotch nearly ran over to the bathroom door. Turning the handle he found it locked. "Spencer?" he asked at the door. When he heard a muffled whimper from inside he stood back and kicked the door. Quickly entering he saw Spencer on all four naked, and an officer on top of him also naked.

"Get off him," Hotch snarled.

Spencer whimpered as he heard Aaron's voice full of anger and suddenly Robert was pulled off him. Collapsing onto the tiled floor, Spencer curled into a small circle.

Morgan rushed in and took in the situation quickly and moved over to Hotch who was yelling at O'Brien.

"Hotch," he yelled at the man getting his attention, and pointed to Spencer who had curled up into a ball.

"Spencer," the man whispered and quickly moved over to him, as Morgan ordered O'Brien to get dressed.

"Spencer," Hotch slipped out of his coat and placed it over the shivering man.

"Aaron?" Spencer looked up at him, his eyes red. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Hey, shh it's not your fault." Looking up Hotch saw O'Brien was fully dressed, "Get him out of here," Hotch said to Morgan, nodding the man led man from the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Hey, steady now," Hotch said slowly running his fingers through Spencer's hair. "Did- did he-"

"No, only his finger's nothing more, you don't have to worry about that," Spencer whispered.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that Spencer, I just wanted to know if he hurt you?" Hotch said, "I don't want to see you in pain."

"You, you do care don't you?" Spencer whispered.

"Yes, yes I do," Hotch said as he pulled Spencer's pants over to them. Slowly he helped Spencer dress.

"What is going on here," McDonald said as he pushed through the crowd that had gathered. "Un-hand my officer now," He ordered when he saw Morgan holding O'Brien. Letting him go, Morgan turned to the Sherriff. "This man, just raped our friend Spencer."

"Is this true?" McDonald said turning his gaze onto O'Brien.

"No, I didn't bugger the slave, I was interrupted," Robert said.

The Sherriff's gaze turned cold. "Go to my office and stay there until I see you, these where our invited guests and you try to rape one."

"He is only a slave." Robert drawled.

"He is still a human being. Now my office," the man roared.

Nodding O'Brien walked through the crowd his head held high.

"Sorry," McDonald said to Morgan.

"You shouldn't be apologising to me, but Spencer and Hotch," Morgan said before returning to the bathroom door. Knocking softly he heard a soft reply. "We'll be out in a moment."

Turning he looked at the crowd, "You lot might want to return to your work, Spencer will be terrified enough as it is without you lot hanging around. Nodding the men and women dispersed back to their jobs.

Behind him, the bathroom door opened and Hotch came out, one arm around Spencer's shoulders, his black coat wrapped protectively around him. Red tearful eyes looked at him before dropping to the ground.

Spencer shivered as he was led once more fully clothed back to the room they were given.

Moving slowly Hotch sat down and Spencer moved to kneel, but was pulled slowly down onto Hotch's lap. Resting his head against the man's shoulder, he leaned into the man's chest and slowly drifted into sleep.

The rest of the team moved around them quietly, they shut the door and sealed the blinds, so nobody could look in.

"Did-did he-" Emily let the question hang.

"No," Hotch said softly, "It was close but no." He shifted the man slightly and leaned back into the chair.

"What are we going to do know?" JJ asked.

"Excuse me?" Hotch asked.

"Are we going home?" JJ said.

"No we'll catch this bastard then go home, we won't leave more innocents to the hands of this murderer. So what have we got so far?"

Quietly the team spoke around him, as not to wake Spencer. Slowly they made up a profile, "Now about these riddles."

"I have looked over it but I can't get anything from it nor can Garcia." JJ said, looking at the clock, when Morgan's stomach grumbled. "There is a Subway just up the road if you want something."

"We all should eat," Hotch said and the others nodded, you all go and get what you want just bring me and Spencer something back, don't overly care what."

The others file out of the room leaving the two men alone.

Half an hour later the team flowed back in hands full of bags and drinks. The smell of food filled the room and Spencer's nose twitched in his sleep. Opening his eyes he looked around with moving his head. Seeing his eyes opened Morgan slipped forward, "Hey Spencer."

Realising Spencer was awake Hotch shifted and Spencer moved off the man to kneel beside him.

"You can sit on a chair," Hotch said softly.

Shaking his head, Spencer leaned his head against Hotch's thigh and Hotch nodded, 'Okay then."

Quietly the team ate when a knock on their door filled the silence.

"Sorry to disturb you agents, but another body has been found," the Sherriff said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spencer has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Chapter: **Six

_Quietly the team ate when a knock on their door filled the silence. _

"_Sorry to disturb you agents, but another body has been found," the Sherriff said._

Morgan stood, "Hotch, are you coming?" he asked when he saw that he was the only team member still sitting.

"No," Hotch shook his head, "You go, tell me what you see. JJ set up a meeting later this afternoon for both the press and the officers we will be ready to give our profile. I will stay here and look over the information and see if we have missed anything."

"Alright," Morgan nodded and they filed out of the room.

"Aaron, why didn't you go?" Spencer asked softly.

"Because I didn't want to leave you alone after what had happened. Just because I don't want to see you as a slave but a free person, doesn't mean that I have to forget. Because next time I might not be so lucky in stopping the man, I am sorry," Hotch said softly.

"Thank you, for coming," Spencer leaned his head against the man's thigh. Setting his hand on top of Spencer's head they sat like that for several minutes enjoying each other's company before starting to once more go over the files. An hour later a miserable looking team walked back into the room.

"Young woman, brown hair and eyes, throat cut and the snake once more drawn on her chest nothing else apart from the usual heart cut out and a box in its place. The coroner let us take the note but he kept the box." Gideon said sitting down.

"It is in gibberish again," Morgan said as he fished a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Spencer, "Can you read it?" he asked.

Looking at it for moment Spencer said, "Ghosts cry through pigeons."

"What kind of dumb clue is that?" Morgan protested.

Spencer frowned, "What do the corpses say," he whispered.

"What are you thinking Spencer?" Hotch asked.

"The riddles say what are the corpses saying, they all have a snake drawn on them, and this note has ghosts. Maybe…" he looked around a grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down. "Is there any way you could search for a book with all of these in it."

"Hey baby girl," Morgan said leaning over the desk and hit a button, whilst taking the piece of paper.

"Oh, the idol of the gods is calling, a willing servant, what is it that you want," came Garcia's reply.

Spencer looked confused as he glanced at Hotch who just shrugged.

"Can you put in a search for a book that has the following?" he looked down at the piece of paper, "'Shadow snake,' and pigeons that carry ghosts'." Morgan asked a hige smile plastered over his face.

"I have several here anything else?"

"Try the author with T.P," Spencer said just loud enough to be heard.

"Ah ha brownie point to Spencer. We have a book here by Tamora Pierce called 'Terrier'."

"Well done Spencer," Hotch said and Spencer grinned at him. "Have you read it?"

"No," Spencer shook his head.

"Well it looks like I am going to have to go and by a copy," he said standing.

Spencer stood with him and followed him from the room.

"Is it just me or are Spencer and Hotch slightly to cosy with each other?" Morgan said.

The others looked at each other and smirked.

"Here we are," Hotch said as he came back out of the bookstore a novel in his hands. Giving it to Spencer, he started the car.

Quickly he opened the first page and started reading. It wasn't until they were back at the police station did Hotch look back down at Spencer who was already half way through the book. "Did you really read all that already or do you just skip read?"

"No I read it all." Spencer said softly as he slipped out of the SUV still not taking his nose from the book.

Making a mental note Hotch decided to get Spencer's IQ checked out. Shaking his head he got out of vehicle and moved in with Spencer following him.

The entire team watched Spencer with wide and disbelieving eyes as he read, his finger moving down the page as he went. Finally he closed the book and looked up, "This is the book." He froze, "W-h-a-t?" his voice quivered.

"Are you sure you can read that fast?" Morgan asked.

"Yes," Spencer nodded.

"But-" Morgan protested.

"It doesn't matter at the moment," Gideon said butting in. "How do you know that this is the right book?"

"Each of the victims represents a character in the book. Maria Johnson is Beka Copper, Sarah Raymonds is Clara Goodwin, Trevor Raymonds Matthias Tunstall, James Raymonds is Rosto the Piper and the latest victim Tansy Lofts."

"Okay so what does the last clue mean?" Gideon said and JJ gave Spencer the riddle. Silence fell over the team as they watched the kneeling man work on the floor.

"'I am the Shadow Snake, seek me and you will find me, I am my character, I am the Shadow snake." Spencer looked up at Hotch, "Mistress Deirdry Noll, a baker and she has kidnapped children."

"Mistress Deirdry Noll, 35 owns a bakery on the main road and lives in Love Lane," Garcia said hurriedly, over the phone.

All the team except JJ and Spencer, they rushed from the room and down to the gear room yelling for officers and a S.W.A.T team.

Spencer's eyes were wide as he looked around the room.

Seeing this JJ stood and moved a chair over to him, "Don't worry Spencer I won't leave you this time," she said softly. Together they sat there waiting for the rest of the team to return.

"F.B.I," Morgan roared as he burst through a door, quickly he and the rest of the team moved through the house along with the S.W.A.T team.

"The house is clear, where is she?" Morgan said as he returned to Hotch.

"AGENTS," a call came from outside. Glancing at each other the two men ran outside. In the backyard several SWAT men waited for them beside a cellar door. Looking at the men Hotch nodded and they tore down the stairs into the basement.

"I was wondering when you would come?" a woman said turning around a knife in her hands.

"Drop the knife Mrs Noll," Hotch said his gun trained on the woman.

"I don't think so Agent," Noll said as she turned around again and she pierced something on the table behind her. "You came in time to save the children but no one else." She flicked on a light beside her and the room was suddenly filled with a harsh light. Blinded Hotch and Morgan held still waiting for any sound. A gargling noise came from ahead of them as their vision cleared, the saw Mistress Noll slumped forward over the table, her throat slit. Now that the light was on properly they two men could see three children chained to the wall behind the woman, their eyes filled with fear. Slowly they sheathed their guns and moved to the children and released them.

Spencer started to nodded off when Hotch walked back into the room, "Mistress Noll took her life, the children are safe."

"So we are finished?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, we are finished, let's go home," the dark haired man said. Spencer nodded along with JJ and they stood and followed the man out of the room.

That night they touched down in Quantico. Each of the team members returned to their homes. Soon Spencer settled in with the team, and days turned to weeks and week's months. Quickly three months passed and Spencer was at home well and truly.

I am sorry this book didn't work for me as well as the orginal idea did but like I said I wasn't allowed to use that authors work.

See yah soon please review


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spencer has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Chapter: **Seven

_Soon Spencer settled in with the team, and days turned to weeks and week's months. Quickly three months passed and Spencer was at home well and truly._

Spencer gasped as he sat up in his bed, a light sweat coated his forehead. Quietly he slipped from his bed and walked over to Hotch's room. Glancing at the cloak he saw it had barely been an hour since he and Hotch had gone to bed. "Aaron," he said softly.

The dark haired man sat up, "Yes Spencer," the man said.

"Can I sleep with you again?"

"Another nightmare?"

"Yes."

"Come on then," Aaron lifted the sheet.

Hurrying over to the bed, Spencer slipped under the covers and snuggled against Hotch. "Sorry if I woke you?"

"No, I haven't got to sleep yet," Hotch said as he brushed his hand through Spencer's hair. "This is the third time already this week and it is only Thursday, the nightmare's are getting worse," he said.

"No Aaron the nightmares come every night, I just sleep better when I am with you," Spencer said.

"You are beautiful," Hotch breathed as he moved up onto his side staring at Spencer.

Looking up at the man, Spencer stared into his eyes and edged forward his lips brushing against Hotch's. Pulling back he smiled. Hotch looked at him for a moment for lunging in and seizing hold of Spencer's lips with his own. The kiss started softly, simple and chaste, but not long after their lips met restraint was lost, tongues developed into each other's mouth's, studying and absorbing, each other's taste.

Pulling back Hotch gasped, "Spencer, are you sure, you want this?"

"Yes, please take me Aaron, I want to be yours," Spencer gasped his lips moist with saliva. Hotch looked at him for one more second before diving back in for a chaotic kiss. Shifting he climbed on top of Spencer, his legs straddling Spencer's waist. Reaching up Spencer grabbed the man's hips and pulled him down on top of him. Aaron moaned as his cock began to harden and balls became heavy, panting he began to rut against the hard thigh under him, his thigh working over Spencer's groin. Spencer gasped ending their kiss his head thrown back stretching his neck out. Leaning down Hotch licked the bare skin and then latched his lips on him and began to suck as a hand slipped up under Spencer's night shirt to play with a nipple.

"Oh, Aaron, more, please, more," Spencer begged, his hips moving up to grind against the man.

Chuckling Aaron pulled back and sat forward so his weight was fully on Spencer's hips so he couldn't move them. Whining the younger man looked up at him his eyes full of need. Laughing Hotch reach forward and began to undo Spencer's shirt, catching on Spencer did the same for the older man. Quickly the slipped each other out of their clothes, naked Hotch once more leaned down, this time, capturing one of Spencer's nipples in his mouth. Gasping and moaning Spencer shuddered under the man's tongue as it moved down his chest to his erect penis. Licking and sucking Hotch deep throated Spencer his head bobbing up and down as Spencer muttered nonsense.

Gasping it didn't take long for Spencer to come, his load sliding down Aaron's throat. Swallowing it all, the man sat up and looked at the younger man under him. "Spencer, I don't have any lub, we can stop if you wish, I don't want to hurt you."

Spencer shook his head and he wiggled down under Hotch till face was in the man's crotch. Drawing saliva into his mouth he sucked Aaron's cock into his mouth and his tongue ran over every inch. Pulling back the penis glistened in wet with saliva. Quickly he wiggled back up to where Hotch knelt his eyes closed and breathing laboured.

"Please take me," Spencer begged as he lightly kissed the man. Nodding Hotch moved his hand up to Spencer's face and began to carcass it, until he laid a finger against Spencer's lips. Smiling the brown haired man sucked the finger in his mouth and coated the digit in saliva. Slipping the finger from Spencer's mouth he moved his hand to Spencer's opening as he kissed him hard. Spencer arched slightly as the finger made soft circles on his opening, slowly the finger pushed in, he gasped into the kiss at the gentle feeling of the finger against his walls. Aaron chuckled as he moved the finger in deeper, circling it a few times he pulled out. The man under hum whimpered, "Hush it's coming back," two fingers moved back to the entrance, this time coated with his own saliva. Pushing them in he worked for several minutes and then he inserted a third finger. By this time, Spencer was moaning and panting under him. "Are you ready for more?" Hotch asked as he slipped his fingers out of the stretched hole.

"Yes, please, take me, Aaron, please," Spencer begged.

Chuckling Aaron moved so his penis was in line and began to push in slowly. Gently he began to pump in and out moving around slightly looking for the pleasure spot. Spencer yelped under him and began to beg, "Please harder, Aaron, harder." His head was thrown back his eyes closed and face etched in ecstasy. More than happy to please his lover he began to slide in and out faster and faster, each time hitting Spencer's prostrate.

Spencer moaned his eyes opening to see Aaron grin down on him. Reaching up he pulled the man down into a kiss, his legs wrapping around the man's waist letting his in deeper. Aaron started to move faster, his groans deeper. "Spe-Spencer, I going to come," he gasped as he reached down and began to pump Spencer's cock in time with his thrusts. Spencer cried out with the new feeling and tightened his grip with his legs around the man, he screamed as he orgasmed a second time, "MASTER," he cried out. Aaron gasped as the muscles clenched around him and he came, with load gasps. Inside he was frozen. Once he finished, both men panted one laying on the bed, a small smile on his face, the other, slipping out of the other to sit on the edge of the bed. 'Master.' Hotch thought, 'He screamed out master. I knew it was too soon, it had to be.' "Spencer," he said without turning around to face the young man.

"Yes Aaron," Spencer said sitting up.

"You should go back to your room now, I am sorry, I shouldn't have let it go this far," Hotch said not even looking at the young man.

"What?" Spencer said in shook sitting up.

"I said go to your room," Hotch almost snarled his voice icy.

Shivering Spencer almost threw himself from the bed and ran to his room, not even bothering to collect his clothes on the way. Shutting the door behind him he sunk to the floor in a corner and curled up into a ball, the bed forgotten on the other side of the room. There the storm of tears was let go and they flooded down his face, there he cried himself to sleep.

Hotch watched the young man disappear before he turned over and slipped back into his bed. He lay there in silence, as a single tear slipped down his cheek, he shook his head, 'Why did I have to go and ruin it all?' he asked himself. Anger suddenly filled him, he turned around fast and slammed his fist against the pillow. There he let his head fall down onto the pillow and for the first time in many years he to cried.

***

Spencer woke in the morning early still in the corner, getting up he quickly collected some clothes and moved into the bathroom.

The ice cold water hit his back making him shiver more, but no longer was he game to warm it up. His thoughts moving fast, 'Was he to return to the slave position his other master's liked? Was Aaron going to beat him?" Quickly he finished and he moved outside to the kitchen and froze. Hotch sat at the dining table bowed over his cup of coffee. His dark eyes turned up to Spencer. Spencer lowered his eyes from the man's emotionless stare and knelt on the floor beside the door. If the man wanted something all he had to do was ask. A cold and awkward silence filled the room as Hotch stood and moved to the TV and turned it on, ignoring the young man by the door.

Several hours passed by and soon, Hotch was ready to head off to work. Together they climbed in the car, both silent, not even looking at each other.

"Hey, my man," Morgan laughed happily as he saw Spencer and Hotch. The dark haired man quickly avoided the cheerful agent by disappearing into his office where JJ waited for him.

Spencer lowered his eyes to the floor and bowed his head, "Hello sir," he said softly.

"Spencer, it's me Morgan remember?" Derek said.

"Yes sir?" Spencer said softly as he saw from the corner of his eyes, Hotch leaving his office, "My team," the debriefing room, now."

Spencer bowed his head once more to Morgan, "Excuse me sir, I need to go," he said and he quickly moved after Hotch, leaving a confused Morgan standing in his wake.

Slipping in to the debriefing room, Spencer saw that Hotch was already sitting down so he moved into a corner and knelt, his head bowed. Quickly the other agents sat in their seats.

As Morgan and Emily sat they looked at each other worried, Spencer always sat at Hotch's knee. Hotch himself was quieter than usual; even the small smile that he wore when Spencer was around was gone. Gideon watched the young man in the corner with a concerned eye, Spencer sat curled up in the corner, with a sad and tired look on his face. He saw him shoot a tentative almost wary look at Hotch before lowering his eyes once more to the floor.

"JJ what's the case about," Hotch said suddenly.

"Ah-um- three women have been murdered in Texas....," she continued debriefing the team.

"Alright, everyone get ready we leave for Texas," Hotch said rising to his feet.

Gideon waited behind and as Hotch reached the door behind the others he grabbed his arm, "Hotch what's wrong? Had something happened?"

"I need to get ready," Hotch said pulling himself out of Gideon's grip.

Gideon shook his head and saw Spencer watching him carefully, he gave a small smile, "It'll be alright," he said gently and went out the door to grab his own things. As he went down the stairs he saw Spencer scramble quickly, and enter Hotch's office. He pursed his lips, he was going have to do something.

***

The team walked into the police station in Texas.

"Stay here," Hotch said not bothering to look at Spencer.

"Yes sir," Spencer gave a small bow and went to the nearest corner and sat down between the wall and a bookcase to keep out of the way.

He was there the entire day as the team ran in and out searching for information to help them. He only left the corner to go to the bathroom, he didn't even eat, he wasn't allowed to if his master didn't give him permission to.

At the end of the day an exhausted Hotch entered the room, "Come on," he said roughly.

"Yes sir," he climbed to his feet clumsily bowing. He followed Hotch out the door.

***

They entered the room, it was the last room available in the hotel, it was the closet to the police station so Hotch and Spencer got it as the others went to the next hotel.

"Sir?" Spencer walked up behind Hotch.

"No," he said sharply.  
"Master?"

"NO DON'T just leave me alone Spencer. GET OUT," he roared.

"Yes, master," Spencer backed away scared and ran from the room. He walked along the street the sun starting to disappear trying to find "The Cowboys Inn," the others were staying at. Finding it he went to the reception desk.

"How may I help you, sir" a woman asked kindly.

"Could you please tell me what room Jason Gideon is staying in please?" Spencer asked softly.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, I kind of work with him," Spencer answered.

"Okay, he's in Room 13," the lady said looking in her computer.

"Thank you," Spencer said and walked away towards the rooms. He found the brown door with a golden 13 and knocked.

The door opened, "Spencer?" Gideon said surprised, "come in." He moved to the side letting Spencer into the room. He went through the small hallway and saw Morgan sitting on one of the two couch chairs flicking through the channels on the TV.

"Hey Spencer," Morgan said greeting him.

"What happened Spencer?" Gideon asked coming in behind Spencer.

"Master told me to get out so I thought that it'll be okay if I came to see you," he paused and then added quickly, "But I'll leave if not." He took a step back towards the door.

"No sit down, you can stay," Gideon said pointing to his empty chair.

Morgan had jumped to his feet as Gideon said this and angrily spoke as Spencer sat down. "Why did he kick you out?" He saw Spencer flinch away from him and calmed, "I'm sorry," he added.

Spencer shock his head, "I upset him, I did something wrong and he didn't like it," he looked up at Gideon. "If he gets rid of me, please try and find someone that won't hurt me much."

"Spencer, I will take you in myself if anything happens," Gideon said softly, taking Morgan's abandoned chair as Morgan crouched on the floor to make himself less intimidating.

"Now why don't you start at the beginning what happened, what did you do wrong?" Gideon said kindly.

Spencer shook his head, tears filling his eyes, "I-I don't know," he said his voice high. "But I-I guess it has something to do with last night."

"What happened last night?" Gideon asked softly.

Spencer looked down at his hands, "We slept with each other last night." He felt Gideon nod, "and after master suddenly sat up and told me to get out. I don't know what I did wrong," he sobbed suddenly and curled himself up on the chair. "Was it because he had no lub and we had to use saliva, did that make him realise how dirty I am, how well use I am. Master Surry was right I am just a whore, and good for nothing else."

"No Spencer, no," Morgan moved to knell in front of the chair. "You are not a whore, and don't believe that you are one."

"I'm a slave, the first rule I learnt was that I'm alive for the sole purpose for my master's pleasure. I am nothing but a walking sex toy." Spencer shivered his eyes filling with tears. "But Master Aaron, he- he was different. He-he," Spencer shook his head and looked up at Gideon, "Is he one of those Master's that try and make the slave fall in love with them so they give them sex and then afterwards like seeing the slave break because they then show the slave they didn't love them it was just one big lie? Did he stop because he realised how dirty I really am?"

"No, he is not that kind of man," Gideon shook his head. He moved forward and pulled Spencer into a hug, "There has to be a good and relevant reason to why Aaron did that."

"Spencer may I ask you something?" Morgan asked.

Spencer, looked at him and nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"You don't have to answer, if you don't want to, but did you have to – pleasure- your masters before Hotch?" the man asked.

Spencer nodded, "One had me do it every night, and he was my first master after my mistress. One man Mr Sully he didn't take me but he did put things inside of me."

"How many have owned you Spencer?" Gideon asked.

"Masters don't like keeping slaves for long especially one my age now, but not including Master Aaron, it will be seven, six masters and one mistress, in about twenty years.

Morgan gasped, "How old were you when you first were a slave?"

"I was four when I was kidnapped and I trained for four years by my mistress and then she sold me to my first master, he was the roughest of all my masters." He lowered his head again, "When he got bored of me I was about ten and he sold me."

"You were only eight when you were first taken?" Morgan gasped.

Spencer nodded, burying his head not wanting to see the repulsion and disgust, instead he missed the horror and pity instead. They were silent and Spencer's stomach growled he blushed.

"When did you last eat, Spencer?" Morgan asked.

"Yesterday lunch," Spencer answered, "I didn't have dinner and I'm not allowed to eat without my master's permission so I didn't eat in the police station."

Morgan shook his head and stood going into the kitchen and pulled out a 2 minute noodle packet that he carried whenever he went on cases and started making it. "Here," he said as he walked back into the living room, "it's not much, but it's food." Gideon let Spencer go and went back to the other chair as Spencer took the noddles and started to hungrily eat. They watched with pained expressions as Spencer wolfed the hot noddles down.

"Thank you," the man said shyly as Morgan took the now empty bowl.

"That's alright, mate, you needed it," he went back into the kitchen and Gideon followed.

"I'm going to talk with Hotch will you be okay with Spencer?" he asked Morgan.

"Sure, I'll be okay with him, we'll talk or watch TV, or do something to keep us preoccupied."

"Thanks Morgan," Gideon went back out to see Spencer curled up again and resting his head against the arm of the chair. "I'm going out for awhile okay, Morgan will stay here with you."

"Yeah we'll have a lot of fun together, won't we Spencer?" Morgan said cheerfully behind Gideon. A faint flash passed over Spencer's eyes but was quickly gone, "okay," he nodded and Gideon smiled ruffling his hair gently and left the room. Shutting the door behind him softly he picked up his phone and hit the quick dial to Hotch's phone as he walked.

"Hotch, it's Gideon, we need to talk....."

***


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spencer has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Chapter: **Eight

Hotch stormed through the apartment, 'how dare he,' he thought angrily, 'how could he?' he it the wall in a huff. He continued to rage but finally he sat down and turned on the TV, trying to forget the honey-eyed man. But as he flicked through the channels all he saw was the petrified expression on Spencer' face when he yelled at him and the way he ran like a spooked creature. He sat there staring into nothing when he jumped from the couch and made his way into the kitchen, and started making himself dinner, "He'll come back when he's ready," Hotch said not caring.

He just sat down to eat when his cell went off, "Hotch," he said gruffly.

"Hotch, it's Gideon, we need to talk," he heard the man say. "Meet me in the park opposite to the Cowboys Inn." The man suddenly hung up without giving any explanation.

Hotch grumbled, he was the boss, but he knew it would be stupid if he didn't do as the man asked. He gave a forlorn look at his dinner before putting it in the fridge.

***

Gideon was already waiting at the park when he pulled into a car park. He walked over and asked the man who was sitting at a bench and table set. "Gideon what's all this about, I was just about to eat?"

"EATING," Gideon nearly roared before breathing deeply to calm himself, "What about Spencer? He asked.

"What about him?" Hotch nearly snarled.

"Do you realise that there is an emotionally unstable, abused child-"

"Child, he is no child," Hotch stormed angrily.

"He is a child. He may look and be the age of an adult but he has the heart of a child. Now you will sit down Aaron Hotchner," he pointed at the bench on the opposite side of the table. Hotch sat down quietly. "Do you realise how surprised I was when I found Spencer at our door this afternoon? It's almost dark, a murder on the loose and here you are letting him walk around on his own."

"If you're just going to lecture me I'm leaving," Hotch said standing.

"Sit down," Gideon said in an angry hiss.

Hotch immediately sat down.

"That child has been abused for so long. I found out some horrible facts about Spencer today than I ever want to hear being done to another human being again. What he has been through is enough for a man grown man to break under, yet he lives, because he believes that everything that has happened to him is his fault and he earned it one way or another. He was kidnapped when he was four, Hotch. He was trained to be a slave, a sex slave, for four years by his mistress. He has been owned by eight people, including you and now he has just said that he is afraid that you are going to sell him. His first owner, a female, taught him to be submissive and do everything that he is ordered to, at the age of four, how do you expect him to be Aaron?" For four years he was trained, then he was sold to his first male owner at eight. He was raped at eight, for every night in two years.

Hotch gasped, as Gideon went losing his anger and started to feel ashamed, sorry and horrified at the same time.

"Spencer, went on to tell me that he was forced to perform sexual pleasures to all his masters, however one didn't like taking him but just shoving things inside of him."

Hotch suddenly thought of the day on the plane, "_He pushed the broom handle inside of me, it hurt so much." Spencer sobbed._

A tear trickled down Hotch's face, how stupid had he been, now the tortured look on Spencer's face was like dagger in his side.

"He told me what happened between you two. I still don't understand what went on between you to, and I don't want to know, that is your business. But Spencer doesn't understand Hotch. He looked hard into Hotch's eyes and took on a soft expression and tone, "He loves you. He didn't say it outright, but the way that he spoke of you says it so clearly I am amazed you missed it."

Hotch had a brief look of hope flick through his eyes before it died, and he buried his head in his hands. "He won't want me now, not after what I've done."

"Don't put yourself or him down, he'll still love you. But you have to start making him realise that he isn't a slave, why don't tell him what is it that went wrong and explain to him, why you did what you did. Apologise to him and take him home. I know you can't realise him, not yet, but please don't have him sit in corners anymore."Gideon said standing, "Now let us go and see Spencer."

Hotch nodded and stood. He followed the older man to his room and opening the door they were met with a surprise. Spencer was laughing and happily, with Morgan. But the moment he saw him the laughter died and the scared expression returned ruining the mood as he bowed, his head dipping onto the carpet, "Master," they heard him say.

***


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spencer has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Chapter: **Nine

"So what do yah want to do?" Morgan asked cheerfully.

Spencer blinked, "I don't know," he said softly, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Okay then let's see what's on TV," Morgan plopped into the empty chair and, picking up the remote control he started flicking, 'boring, boring, boring..." he continued saying this until he was back at the beginning. "Well that's stupid," Morgan frowned like a spoilt child making Spencer softly giggle. "Wait, I know." Spencer literally saw the light bulb turn on above Morgan head. He watched the man disappear into another room and came back with a small blue box. Morgan sat down on the floor, and pulled off the top as Spencer joined him. He read the top as Morgan set up the game, Trivial Pursuit. He smiled, he loved watching people play this game it took all of his self control not to answer the questions.

"Okay, pick you token, - you do know how to play Spence? I can call you Spence right?" Morgan asked after he picked up the blue token.

"Yes, I know," Spencer answered, and picked up the yellow token, "and you call me Spence if you like."

"Okay you can start," Morgan said handing over the dice.

Spencer rolled and moved his figure forward four paces.

Morgan pulled a card out of one box, "Who once warned: "Never eat more than you can lift"?

Spencer grinned, this was easy, "Miss Piggy from the Muppets."

"Okay how about," Morgan made a funny face, "What did 100,000 self-conscious American women buy 200,000 of in 1980?" He paused and looked at Spencer "I bet you can't get this."

"Breast implants," Spencer grinned harder.

"Damn, how did you know that?" protested Morgan like small child.

"I read it once, but it's obvious logically, 100,000 women buying 200,000 objects, and being self-conscious just tells you it's breast implants."

"O-k-a-y," Drawled Morgan, another card came out, as Spencer moved his token again, "What did the first Spanish dog to be fitted with contact lenses not see the day after the fitting?"

"That's easy, he got hit and killed by a car," Spencer happily said enjoying the grumbling coming from Morgan.

"These are supposed to be hard," Morgan mumbled, "Would an ancient Roman villa have air conditioning, central heating or gaslights?"

"Central heating."

"Damn. How many rings make up an arm on a Michelin Man?"

"Four."

"What was the surname of the American War general who lent his name to prostitutes?"

"Hooker."

"Man, how the hell do you know all this?" Morgan asked when Spencer got home before he had even moved his own token still at the start line.

"One of my masters was a librarian and I was allowed to read any book I wanted to as long as I kept out of the way and did the brief amount of cleaning that was needed to be done. I remember most things that I read," Spencer shrugged, "do you want to play again?" he asked.

"Yes, as long as I start this time," Morgan said taking the dice.

Spencer actually laughed properly, Morgan to joined him laughing and once more they played, Spencer winning. They were laughing again, having Morgan trying to find the hardest questions and throwing them at Spencer but he answered them all easily.

"You swallowed an encyclopaedia man that's all I have to say." Morgan said happily as Spencer shyly stuck his tongue out slightly at him.

"Does mohair come from a cat, a sheep or a goat?"

"A goat," the young man laughed once more at the frustrated look on Morgan's face.

The door opened and Gideon came in and the laughter died from Spencer's face when he saw who followed the man in. Immediately he dropped his head to the floor, "master."


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spencer has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Chapter: **Ten

Hotch followed Gideon through the door and into the motel room. As he entered he heard a laugh that he didn't think hear ever from his young charge with that much relaxation. As he walked into the room he saw Spencer stop laughing and suddenly drop to the ground and press his head into the carpet, "Master,"

"Spencer, please don't," Hotch rushed over to the kneeling man. Without Spencer and Hotch noticing the other two men melted away and disappeared into another part of the apartment.

"I'm sorry Spencer I should have never said those things to you," Hotch said gently lifting Spencer up so he wasn't pressed to the floor.

Spencer stayed silent his eyes locked to the floor.

Hotch gently put his hand under his chin and lifted his face, a small pang went in his chest when he saw the tears rolling down the angel like face. "I'm sorry," he said again softly.

"No master it's not your fault-"

Aaron cut him off, "No Spencer it was my fault and I will take all the responsibilities for my actions. I know that you probably don't want to hear this right now, but I love you."

Hope shone in Spencer's eyes like a beacon in a lighthouse, "really?" he whispered.

"Yes Spencer and I will do anything to hear you laughing like before again. I will do anything within in my power to make you happy." Hotch smiled gently. "I realise now that you don't actually realise what went wrong the other night." Aaron paused, "When you came you, cried out 'Master'."

"But that is what you are right? You are my master." Spencer said confused.

"Yes, but, when you said that I thought you were doing what we did just because you wanted to please me, because you are the slave ad I am the master. I want you to love me because you want to and not just because I am your master. I don't want to be like the other men in your life."

"Aaron," Spencer shook his head. "You are my master and I don't care. But I still love you, can- can I still love you and you be my master?"

"Yes but how do I know that you aren't just trying to please me?" Aaron said.

"I love you Aaron and you are nothing like my former masters, you are kind to me, and if nothing else shows you how much I love you I hope this does." He leaned in slowly and he softly kissed Aaron's lips. The kiss was soft as their tongues slipped in and out of each other's mouths.

Pulling back Spencer and Hotch both gasped. "Yes I believe that does show your love." Aaron chuckled and Spencer joined him softly.

***

The most surprising changes occurred over the next few weeks in the young man called Spencer. He still acted like a slave, he still obeyed. But he had changed. He was open he smiled he laughed, but was still quite and only filled in a few gaps in the cases where answers were needed. But to everyone else's shock as well and kind of annoyance he seemed to know everything under the sun and became known as the BAU team's walking computer. He helped solving cases that the team would take many more days as he shyly sprouted strange ideas that actually formed into solid cases. Hotch took him for a IQ test finally and he came back with an IQ of 187 and revealed that he could read at 20,000 words a minute.

Spencer was for one of the only times in his life actually happy and he wanted to stay this way. But as everyone knows all thing come to an end one way or another.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spencer has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Chapter: **Eleven

"A young boy has been kidnapped in Las Vegas last night. This will be the third young boy taken." JJ walked into the BAU room and started to hand out files.

"Why haven't we've been called in before?" Morgan asked.

"The other two boys have run away before or had attempted to and they were only found dead yesterday together in a local park, the coroner said they died of their heads being caved in by a blunt instrument, like a hammer." JJ replied handing Spencer a file which he thanked her for.

"Come on team we'll talk over this on the plane," Hotch stood with the rest of the team and they filed out together, Spencer had his nose stuck in the file as he went.

***

"James Reid-, eleven, disappeared from his house last night...." JJ continued reading as unnoticed by everyone else that Spencer tensed.

He flicked quickly through the file until he came to the photo of a young boy smiling up at him with a gap in the front of his teeth where a tooth fell out. The young boy had sandy brown hair that hung to his ears, and large innocent brown eyes. Spencer's shoulders dropped slightly, he had a younger brother and didn't even know. Thoughts and questions ran through his mind, 'what did his father look like? How was his mother? Did they miss him?

.... we land in two minutes everyone, get ready," Spencer came out of his thoughts with a jump as Hotch touched his shoulder.

"Sorry Spencer I didn't mean to scare you," Hotch apologised.

"No it's alright," Spencer smiled up at the man as the others watched him. He didn't act like normal he just blanked out in the entire debriefing. "I'm just tried," he continued.

"Not the nightmare again is it?" Hotch asked actually worried he knew Spencer was plagued by nightmares occasionally. Spencer just nodded softly, he didn't want to lie but he just wanted to know the truth himself before anyone else knew.

*

As they stepped into the police station they were greeted by a man, "I'm senior sergeant Sam Ross, thank you for coming," the big man shook hands with everyone.

"I'm Jennifer Jareau we spoke on the phone, this is Special agent Hotchner, Morgan, Gideon, Prentiss and this is Spencer." JJ introduced the team.

Sam looked a quizzical at the small introduction for Spencer, "Is there anything that I can do for you?" he asked instead.

"You could give us a room to work in and we'll be good," Hotch said.

"Of course this way, we'll have the office next to mine ready for you," Sam said.

"Okay we've gone over the file so Morgan you're with me and Spencer and we're going over to the Reid's and Gideon and Prentiss can talk to the other two families see what you can find out then we'll meet back here later." Hotch said and the others nodded, Gideon and Prentiss leaving together.

"Um Agents, you might want to be careful at the Reid's," Sam stated as they started to leave.

"Why?" Hotch asked.

"William Reid has suffered tragedy in the past he lost his only son and then his wife died-" he stopped Spencer had gasped.

Hotch looked at him confused and thanked the man as they left the office. He tried to ask Spencer what was wrong but the younger man was off in some other land that he couldn't break into. It wasn't until they reached the Reid's house did he wake from his world.

Hotch rapped on the door and a teenage boy answered the door, 'yes?'

"I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner-"

The boy cut him off, 'mum, dad it's the cops again," he yelled.

Spencer stood shocked, he had two brothers, or were they half-brothers?

A man came to the door he had red eyes, "I'm sorry about Mark he's like that."

"No it's okay, may we come in?" Hotch asked after showing the man his badge.

"Of course as long as it helps finding our little boy," Mr Reid opened the door and let them past not even taking a second glance at Spencer. They sat down on leather couches as Mr Reid had his wife come to the living room. "This is Mary, my wife."

"I'm Aaron Hotchner and this is Spencer and Derek Morgan, we're here to find your son."

Spencer looked over the man he was just as he remembered just with a few more wrinkles than before.

"Spencer?" Mr Reid said, Spencer's breathe caught in his voice, "My first son was called Spencer, but he is dead."

Spencer lowered his eyes. As Hotch, Morgan and the family started to talk Spencer felt anger and sadness set in. The officer at the police station said that Mr Reid had lost his son, then his wife. But here this woman sat with long brown hair and blue eyes next to him. "How did Mrs Reid die?" Spencer suddenly asked when the men paused.

"Sorry?" Mr Reid blinked.

"I was just wondering how Mrs Reid die?" Spencer asked again ignoring Hotch's glare.

"Sh-she fought schizophrenia for a few years before she lost her battle," Mr Reid looked down at his hands.

"Agents" his new wife said sharply as she rested her hand on the man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mrs Reid that was out of line, but we have enough information now, thank you." Hotch stood as he had an angry look behind his eyes and the three left the house.

"Why did you ask that?" Hotch demanded turning on Spencer when they got into the SUV as Morgan started to drive.

"I wanted to know," Spencer answered quietly.

"You wanted to know, Spencer I know that you have been a great help on other cases before but you know that you leave the questions up to us especially in these sort of cases, and you NEVER ask something like that if it has nothing to do with the case." Hotch replied in slightly angry tone.

"Yes sir," Spencer answered his eyes falling to the floor of the car.

"Now why don't you tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" Hotch asked gently.

Spencer shook his head slowly.  
"Then I'm sorry Spencer you will have to go back to the hotel and stay there you cannot be a part of this case." Hotch said slightly betrayed.

The rest of the car ride was in silence and Morgan dropped Spencer back off at the hotel they were staying at. Spencer's shoulder's dropped as the SUV drove off. Shaking his head Spencer walked into the hotel.

***

It was almost dark when an annoyed team entered the hotel they had booked a room that held the entire team if they slept in pairs in the bedrooms.

"Spencer?" Hotch called out, no answer came. Frowning the team started to search the rooms.

"Hey guys in here," Morgan called they all filed into the kitchen where they found Morgan holding a note. Morgan started to read, 'I've gone out for a bit if you get back before me in the fridge is dinner all you have to do is reheat it. I'll be back soon Spencer.'

"I wonder what he cooked," Gideon opened the door to the fridge, the entire team loved Spencer's cooking he made the most delicious food. Gideon pulled out two dishes, on one lay a pile of sausages and steaks and the other was filled with a green salad.

"Aww thanks Spencer," Morgan cried as the team pulled out plates and started to reheat the food and dug in, they were starving.

***

The team had finished dinner and washed up by the time Spencer came home, and it was pitch black.

"Where have you been?" demanded Hotch when Spencer came into the living room.

"I was at the library and I lost track of time and the librarian had to kick me out," Spencer answered slightly withdrawn.

"I told you stay at the hotel," Hotch said angrily.

Spencer looked at the man with pain in his eyes, "I am sorry master," he said softly.

Hotch stood shocked when he realised that he had been ordering him around, by the time that he had opened his mouth Spencer had passed him and disappeared into his and Hotch's room.

Hotch turned to look at the team who all sat with their eyes on the floor or the TV not looking at the man.

By the time that Hotch went to bed, Spencer was already fast asleep so he didn't disturb the man.

***

The morning sun had risen in the sky when Hotch woke, he looked over to the next bed and it was neatly made and its occupant was gone. He dressed and entered the living room. On the table was a note, Spencer had already gone.

'I've made breakfast it's in the fridge, I've gone out again I'll see you later, Spencer.'

Hotch shook his head, and moved to wake the others. They ate breakfast in silence before moving off to the police office.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spencer has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Chapter: **Twelve

Spencer stood in silence in front of a gravestone, he placed a ring of flowers down. Silently he read the encryption.

'Dianna Reid

(date) ((A:N To lazy to find out))

'Beloved mother, wife and friend

Rest in Peace.'

No tears left his eyes, he couldn't remember his mother that well but he still felt an emptiness, what could he of had if he wasn't sold as a slave. Where could he have been? It was those two questions that he would never be able to answer.

Next to her grave was another gravestone.

'Spencer Reid

(Date)

Lost to early

Rest in peace.'

He was dead to the world.

***

"Baby girl can you see what the three boys have in common to each other?" Morgan was talking to Garcia over the phone.

"Anything for you sweat stuff, ah-ha here we go they all went to the same tee-ball club and William Reid was the couch until the day that an accident happened after a game and a young boy was killed in an car accident. Harry Bishop's father, John Bishop blamed William Reid and the man resigned after the incident."

"Garcia look up anything that you can find on John Bishop," Hotch said to her.

"Anything for you beautiful," the phone clicked off as Hotch shook his head.

***

Twenty minutes later Morgan's phone rang, "Tell me you found something baby girl."

"John Bishop has a lengthy criminal record, I'm sending it to you know along with the other information that I found on him and his son." Garcia ended the call as Hotch's phone started to beep. Hotch redirected the information onto his laptop and they all started reading.

"Assault charges, paedophile charges when younger, I think that we have our man," Gideon said quietly.

Morgan pulled up the address and the team started to get suited up.

Morgan pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

Spencer's phone rang, "hello," he answered, he just left the cemetery. "Hey it's Morgan man, we think that we have found the un-sub, John Bishop, and I just wanted you to know so you can meet us at the station."

"Okay," Spencer and Morgan chatted for a few more seconds before Morgan hung up. Looking around Spencer sighed and started the short walk back to the police station.

*

"FBI, open up," Morgan yelled as he broke down the front door to a house.

"FBI,"

"FBI."

The call echoed through the house.

Prentiss and Gideon broke into a bedroom.

"Wh-what is it?" A middle aged man came out of a door with only a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping with water.

"Get your hands in the air," Gideon yelled.

The confused man started to move his hands but his towel slipped so he grabbed it.

"Here," Gideon threw him a pair of trousers that lay discarded on the floor. Prentiss turned to the side so that he could change. When he had dressed Gideon hand-cuffed him as he told him his rights.

"Hotch come and have a look at this," Morgan called to the man and Hotch made his way over. The entire far side of the room had an array of tools and a lot of them were hammers of all different sizes.

"James isn't here, I didn't believe that he would keep the boy in this place but there was a chance we just have to get him to tell us." Hotch said looking around, shaking his head he left with Morgan trailing behind.

***

Spencer walked along a footpath slightly dragging his feet, when he came across a small dirt path running through some long grass and up to an old building that had signs all over it saying 'Keep out, Not safe,' and 'To be demolished'. Spencer shuddered he remembered the building well, he was sold in it how would he ever forget it. He took a few steps forward on the path but stopped and looked back at the building. Shaking his head he walked up the dirt path and to the door.

He pushed it slightly and it creaked as he opened it, he paused. Heavy breathing came from inside, someone was inside.

PLease review it only takes a click on a mouse


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spencer has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Chapter: **Thirteen

"Where is he, James," Morgan slammed his hands down on the desk.

"I told you I don't know," an angry John Bishop said back.

***

_Heavy breathing came from inside, someone was inside._

Spencer looked around a loose piece of wood that fitted neatly in his hand lay on the ground beside the door, bending down he picked it up and took a deep breath. Slamming the door open he stepped into the room. Sunlight flooded into the room and a lighted a small boy with brown eyes, arms and legs tied behind him and silenced with a bit of rag in his mouth. Spencer quickly looked around and no one else was there. He dropped the wood and rushed over to the boys side and gently took the gag out of his mouth.

"Please, don't hurt me," the boy pleaded. "I don't want to be sold," he begged as ice gripped Spencer's heart.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm helping you get out of here." Spencer untied James's hands when he finished he looked into the boys eyes and asked, "who did this to you?"

James looked back at him and opened his mouth, "it was.........."

***

"Damn it, I'm starting to believe that it wasn't him," Morgan said as Hotch closed the integration room.

"That's because he didn't do it."

The team turned to find Spencer in the doorway, and holding onto his hand was small James.

"Spencer you found him," Hotch moved forward and James hid behind Spencer. Hotch stopped when he realised that the boy was scared of him.

Spencer felt James start to sway so he walked them over to the only couch in the room and they sat down, with James curling up against Spencer's side.

"Where did you find him?" Hotch asked crouching beside the couch so he didn't seem so scary for the little boy.

"He was in an abandoned building and I found him," Spencer said as he watched Emily call the Spencer's telling them that they found James. "Hotch the Reid's are on their way," Emily said when she closed her cell.

"Thank you Prentiss," Hotch turned back to Spencer, "You're not telling the whole truth Spencer and I want it now."

Spencer stared back at the man, and he opened his mouth.

"Don't, please don't tell them I don't want him to get into trouble, he said that he had to for the rest of his family," James squeaked.

"James he can't get away with this, he had done it before and it's time that he pays for what he had done," Spencer answered looking down at the small boy.

The others looked between each other, Morgan and Emily shrugged they didn't know what they were talking about.

"Spencer how do you know this man has done this before?" Gideon walked forward.

Spencer looked up at him with pain in his eyes, "he did the same thing to me 20 years ago."

The room fell silent as they digested the information.

"JAMES," Mary Spencer ran into the room closely followed by William and Mark.

James whimpered making Mary stop in shock, her own son was scared of her.

William walked forward, "James it's us-"

"Stay away from him," Spencer stood baring the way to the boy.

"He's my son, now move," William snarled as Hotch stood, "Spencer," he warned.

"Can't you recognise your other son?" Spencer asked.

William frowned and looked over to Mark.

"Not him, the other one, your first born," Spencer said in anger.

William looked back at him and realisation dawned on his face.

"Has it been that long that you forgot about me, or did you just simply move on?" Spencer snarled.

"Spencer," William said softly.

"Spencer what's going on here?" Hotch demanded.

"Aaron, guys, meet my father, William Reid," Spencer said softly, then added in an angry tone, "the person who ruined of my life."

"Spencer why are you like this, I tried looking for you but years passed and I lost hope then your mother died-" William started.

"DON'T LIE," Spencer yelled tears coming to his eyes, "you didn't look or at least you made it look like you looked for me for mum and the rest of the world you couldn't care less. And now you try to it again, you disgust me, your no father of mine. I bet you killed mum as well could handle cope with her disease so you knock her off like me."

"SPENCER," the team and William all said at the same time in a shock tone.

"You don't die by schizophrenia, I know that," Spencer snarled at the man.

"Spencer this is enough, I may not have found you but this is too far," William said in a tone that sounded like he was talking to a naughty child not a twenty-four year old man.

"STOP LYING!" Spencer yelled, "You SOLD me you couldn't care about me. You would even blink an eyelid if you found out that I was dead." Spencer took a deep breath, "I really don't care anymore what you think of me, but you weren't happy with selling one of your sons but James to that goes too far."

"What is going on here, William?" Mary asked.

Before William could open his mouth Spencer spoke, "are you having money problems at the moment?"

"What?" Mary asked

"Just answer the question," Spencer replied.

"Yes, kind of," Mary said hesitantly.

"I thought so," Spencer turned back to his father, "you sold me for $10,000 what were you going to get for James?"

"This is stupid, Spencer you've lost it, I wouldn't hurt any of my family members." William shook his head.

Spencer went to retort but was beaten. "Stop lying daddy, that man said he would give you twenty five grand or something for me." The room turned to look at James. "I asked you what was going on and you just stuffed that rag in my mouth."

Hotch bristled with anger, "William Spencer you are under arrest for kidnapping and illegal selling of a child and an attempt at another." Hotch walked forward bringing out his handcuffs.

William looked around and tried to run, but he was stopped by his oldest son. "No father you aren't running from this."

Hotch handcuffed the man and gave a quick thanks to the teen. "Morgan can you go a let Mr Bishop out?" Hotch asked the man as to police officers took William Spencer from him and as Mary enveloped her crying son in her arms.

Turning around he tried to find Spencer, he saw a Gideon point at the door that was next to the couch and nodded, "go after him he'll need you, I'll take care of things here."

Hotch nodded and followed Spencer out into the small garden that the police station had out the back and found the man on a small bench.

"I'm sorry Aaron," Spencer said as Hotch sat down next to him, "for not telling you and being defying your orders."

Hotch turned to face Spencer and took his hands in his left hand as the other lifted the younger's chin. "No Spencer I'm sorry, I shouldn't have given you those orders it wasn't my place." Hotch placed a finger against his lips when Spencer opened his mouth. "I only wish that you would trust me to tell me if you have problems in the future, I care about you and don't want to see you get hurt like that again."

Spencer smiled softly, "thank you Aaron," he rested his head against the man's chest.

"That's alright Spencer," Hotch hugged Spencer to his chest and kissed the top of his head.

"Are we still okay?" Spencer asked when he felt the kiss on his head.

"Of course, I will always love you no matter what happens," Hotch reassured him. Spencer moved up and smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "thank you."

"Come Morgan will be questioning your father if you wish to watch," Hotch said standing his hand out.

Spencer nodded and took the man's hand and stood. Hotch wrapped an arm around his shoulders and together they entered the police station once more.

"What about the first two boys Michael and George, did you sell them to?" Spencer heard Morgan ask.

"Yes I tried to sell them, sadly the dealer didn't like both of them so I disposed of them and then he asked after my son, I raised the price by five grand and we made a deal."

Morgan looked sick as he continued to question the man.

Spencer watched sadly, his eyes slowly filled with tears and he reached out and placed a hand on the window. In his heart he somewhat wished he still had his old life. But quickly the thought went and Spencer turned and his face immediately buried itself into Hotch's neck.

Hotch encased the man in his arms and rocked him slowly, muttering nonsense words into Spencer's ear to calm him down. There they stood holding onto each other, till Morgan emerged with William Reid.

"Spencer," the man said looking where he son was.

Spencer looked up and shivered slightly. Feeling this Hotch glared at the man, "Get him out of my sight," he snarled.

Morgan nodded and hauled from the room and the door closed behind him in the cells.

***

WHOOOO, I am getting close to finishing. Who else watched CM last night it was GREAT. Poor Hotch losing his wife like that. He made the REAPER pay good.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spencer has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Chapter: **Fourteen

When the team arrived back in Quantico airport they were all happy to go back to their homes and do nothing. Hotch had rung forward and got permission to let the entire team have a few days off of much needed rest.

"Come on guys let's hit the town," Morgan slung his arm over Spencer's shoulders. "Hey kid ever been to a night club?"

"No," Spencer looked at Morgan in interest.

"Well that settles it, let's go and give Spence the time of his life," Morgan laughed as they reached the SUV's. When everyone else nodded (except for Hotch) Morgan continued, "Why don't we meet at the Prancing Pony at lets say eight-thirty."

'Sure," the others agreed and laughed.

Hotch grumbled under his breathe, he had planned to have a relaxing night with Spencer alone. But at the sight of Spencer's smiling face he dropped the idea and shrugged his shoulders, if it made Spencer happy he would go.

***

It was nine o'clock and the party was getting wild, as women, scantly clothed danced together and on the platform, men all around drooled over the dancers and slide up against others. Spencer was staring off into the distance as, Morgan, Garcia, Emily were out on the floor dancing, JJ was talking to some strange man and Hotch was at the bar buying more drinks.

Spencer felt a body slide down next to his, thinking that it was Hotch he smiled. Looking over he saw that it wasn't Hotch and a sudden fear buried itself in his stomach. His first master sat down next to him and smiled.

"I almost didn't recognise you baby, you've grown up quite beautiful Spencer." The man took a large gulp out of his drink.

Spencer shivered and frantically looked around for help but everyone was too caught up in what they were doing.

"Now that's rude Spencer not saying hello back, I thought I had beaten more sense into you." The man grinned.

"I'm sorry I've got to go," Spencer made to stand.

"Now really, that's not polite, beside I don't want you to go anywhere." The man pulled Spencer back down and into his lap. The man's hand started to inch its way up Spencer leg.

"Ple-please stop," Spencer whispered.

The man chuckled, "Oh," he sounded suddenly surprised, "what's this." His other hand ran around the base of Spencer's neck, around the black leather. "The collar that I gave you is gone. Now why is that? The red suited you much better."

"The man that owned we two times after you didn't like it and got rid of it," Spencer shuttered at the man's probing fingers.

"Now that won't do will it?" he leaned in close to Spencer's ear and purred, "Kiss me."

Spencer tried to pull away but the man grabbed him. "No," Spencer said definitely, "You are not my master."

"Spencer you know I always get what I want, now kiss me." The man pulled Spencer's face around roughly and planted a hard kiss against his lips.

Spencer struggled against the man trying to pull away but he held him too tightly.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" a glass was slammed down against the table.

The two men broke away, Spencer turned and saw a very angry Hotchner standing, glaring down at him from the other side of the table.

"Aaron," relief filled Spencer's eyes then a suddenly fear took over at the mad expression on Hotch's face.

"Here's you drink Spencer, enjoy the rest of your night."

"No Aaron," Spencer tried to get up and follow Hotch but the man held him down tightly.

"That's your master?" the man laughed, "Not very caring is he, or is he stupid, ah well, it looks like you are mine now Spencer."

***

Hotch thanked the waitress behind the bar and turned two drinks in his hands. His eyes immediately went to where Spencer sat in the corner of the room. His grip on the glasses tightened, Spencer was kissing another man. Anger filled him as he stalked over to the couple. He slammed Spencer's glass down on the table, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" he asked angrily watching the two part suddenly. He missed the look of relief in Spencer's eyes as it suddenly turned to fear. A feeling of hurt swamped his body. "Here's is your drink Spencer, enjoy the rest of your night." He turned and left the building, jumped in his SUV and drove off and back to his flat.

***

Hotch slammed the front door of his flat behind him and locked the door. Throwing the car keys on the kitchen table he rumbled through the cupboard and pulled the small bottle of whiskey that he had. Unstoppering it he took a large swig from it and sat down at the kitchen table and proceeded to drown his sorrows.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Spencer was being forced into a van and not one of his friends noticing, all too caught up in their own doings.

***

The next morning Hotch got up with a grown his head pounding making his way out into the kitchen he found his painkillers, he took two and washed them down with a large amount of water. That's when he noticed his phone was giving a steady a constant beep telling him that he had missed a message. Rubbing his eyes he opened the message.

"Aaron Hotchner, we missed you last night, such a pity he is such a beautiful boy, you should have kept a better hold over him. But don't worry anymore I'll take good care of him." In the few seconds that followed the message he heard sobs in the background, instantly he recognised them, they were Spencer's.

"No," Hotch whispered as he stared at the phone. He didn't know how long he stood there but was snapped out by his cell ringing.

"Hello," Hotch answered wearily.

"Hotch, are you okay?" Gideon asked, "When we came back to the table you and Spencer were gone last night-"

"Call the others," Hotch cut him off, "and get to the BAU A.S.A.P"

"What?"

"I'll explain there." Hotch hung up on the man and stormed through his apartment getting himself ready and in mad rush he left the room and drove to the BAU. He would spend the rest of his life trying to make it up to Spencer if anything hurt him.

***

Spencer sobbed softly as his kidnapper finished his call to Aaron.

"There, there Spencer, I will take good care of you there is nothing to be worried about, all you have to do is be my obedient slave."

Spencer looked at him angrily "I am no longer your slave Ryan -" he gasped as his head was sent sideways and he landed on the floor hard.

"How dare you address me so, I am not your equal, it's master, slave and you had better get used to it," Ryan pulled Spencer to his feet and slapped him hard again, this time not letting him drop. Spencer gasped in pain at the slaps but still fought against the man.

"I don't believe that you are getting the message," Ryan snarled at hauled Spencer alone behind him and into the bedroom.

"No," Spencer whimpered and pulled back against the hand that was strongly enclosed around his bicep.

Ryan just grinned and threw Spencer onto the bed, face down. Climbing on top of him, Ryan pinned the squirming male with his knees as he reached to the top and clasped the shackles on the corners of the bed to Spencer's arms. Turning around he did the same to the man's feet. He got up off the bed with a large smile as he looked over the quivering body of the spread-eagled man. Ryan laughed at the pitiful sounds Spencer was making as he struggled to get out of the metal shackles. He leaned forward and started to playfully rub his hand up and down Spencer's back slipping under his navy shirt and slightly under the long black pants.

"No," was all that Spencer whispered over and over.

"You know that these don't suit you at all," Ryan tugged at the clothes, he reached down into a pocket in his jeans and pulled out a pocket knife. Spencer froze in terror as the blade easily cut through his clothing, including his boxers. Soon he lay, shackled to a bed and his tears ran as he watched Ryan shred his clothes into small unwearable pieces of rag. Spencer sobbed not because he had no clothing but because he had lost the last tie he had to Aaron at that point of time.

"Now, now beautiful, I will give you clothing, but they will suit you much better that this," Ryan threw the pieces of cloth into the air, and Spencer watch them float sadly to the ground.

Ryan leaned over Spencer and whispered in his ear as his hand ran over Spencer's naked back and bottom, "What's my name pet?"

"Ryan," Spencer answered.

SLAP, Spencer whimpered as Ryan climbed off him a large red hand print decorated his backside.

Ryan disappeared out of the room and soon came back in with something hidden behind his back. He leant over and Spencer felt something that wasn't a human body part brush over his thigh as Ryan leaned over him and played with his hair as the other hand slid up inside of his thigh and to his opening, "You will learn to call me master pet," a finger plunged inside of him and Spencer screamed as Ryan laughed.

***

"Hotch, what is this about?" Morgan asked as the team gathered in the BAU room.

"Spencer has been kidnapped," Hotch turned and put his phone on loud speaker and let the others listen to the message that he had got.

When the message finished Hotch continued. "I got a look at a man that I believe that is the UNSUB as I believe that I recognise the voice, he was at the bar last night."

"What happened last night Hotch, you and Spence had just suddenly disappeared, the rest of us just believed that you went home together." Morgan asked and the others nodded.

"I went to get drinks for Spencer and I but when I came back Spencer was kissing another man, I interrupted them,- oh god," Hotch sunk into his chair head in his hands.

"What is it?" Gideon asked.

"I saw the look of relief in Spencer's face when I interrupted them, but I did nothing but yell at him, I'm so stupid."

"No Aaron, anybody will be angry if they saw their lover in the arms of another," Gideon placed his hand on Hotch's shoulder, "but we have to find Spencer now and when we do you can ask for forgiveness later."

Hotch nodded, "you're right like usual, Garcia see if you can get anything from the call, and someone send for a sketch artist, we need a drawing of this man." Hotch stared out the window as the others went to do something. He wished that he had made Spencer come home with him.

A light cough at the door made him look up and a young man stood in the door way with an art book under his arm and a box pencils in the other. "I was sent to see you, you have someone for me to draw?"

"Yes come in," Hotch stood and shook the man's hand after he had set up his equipment and started to describe the man that he had saw. "He was tall, large build, strong looking, his face was masculine, smooth he was clean shaven, large nose almost hawk like, green eyes and blonde hair, high set cheek bones...."

As Hotch described the man the young artist scribbled away quickly on the paper and half-an-hour later he turned the page around and showed Hotch. The picture was almost identical to the man that he had seen kissing Spencer.

"Yes that is it," Hotch took the picture that the boy handed to him and thanked the artist before hurrying out of the room and down to Garcia's office and handed her the picture to analyse.

She scanned the picture and started clicking away at the keys on her table at a rapid pace.

"Our lovely drawing belongs to a man called, Ryan Thomas Black."

"Good work Garcia, get everything that you can on him." Hotch tore out of the room and was immediately on the phone to the others telling them the name of their unsub. He closed his cell and whispered to himself, "Hold on Spence."

***


	15. Chapter 15

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spencer has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Chapter: **Fifteen

Ryan laughed and pulled his finger out of the body under him. He stood and towered over Spencer, and fingered the red mark on his bottom. "If you call me master now and give me a blow job, I will pass your punishment."

"Get stuffed," Spencer retorted before thinking that he had been spending too much time around Morgan. "Suit yourself, pet," Ryan leaned over and picked up the object that he had before, he flicked it out and Spencer whimpered. A black whip unfolded. Ryan grinned and brought the whip down hard on Spencer's back. Spencer screamed and withered under the blows as they rained down on his back and bottom. By the time Ryan finished Spencer's back was a bloody mess, red welts criss-crossed. Ryan unlocked the chains around Spencer's wrists and ankles, "Get up," he said.

Spencer sniffed as he slowly got off the bed, tears, saliva and snot ran down his face. He knelt in front of Ryan and his head bowed.

"Very good pet, you are remembering your position," he reach down and lifted Spencer's chin. Ryan tutted and picked up one of the pieces of his torn shirt and whipped away the mucus and tears away from Spencer's face. The man let go of Spencer's chin and Spencer lowered his eyes as Ryan pulled out a red leather collar with hoops on the front, back and sides of the collar from his pocket and strapped it around Spencer's neck after removing the black one. "There much better," Ryan licked his lips and smiled before patting Spencer on the head before leaving the room. Spencer heard the key turning in the lock before he crawled to the corner and curled up with a single piece of his navy shirt in the centre of his ball.

***

"Garcia please tell me you got something," Morgan said as he answered his phone, putting it onto speaker.

"I'm sorry Ryan Black is a ghost he has never been fingerprinted, charged he hasn't even got any points off on his driver's license. I looked into what estates he has but he doesn't have anything in his name either. He is not married, I have got zilch on this man, I'm sorry Hotch." Garcia said in a sorry tone.

"No it's alright Garcia you tried your best," Hotch said softly.

"Wait, I think I have something, Ryan Black has a brother John and has estates all over the states, he is a very wealthy man."

"Maybe Ryan is sharing one of his bothers places,"

"Or using it without permission,"

"Garcia do you know where this John Black is now?" Hotch asked.

"Wait a sec, yep he is actually in town at the moment, 81 Paris Drive."

"Thank you, Gideon you're with me, were going to see John Black now. Prentiss, Morgan and JJ go and talk to the neighbours and see if they have seen or heard anything that may be suspicious."

"Okay Hotch," the team dispatched in their groups to the SUV's that waited in the car park outside the BAU.

***

Spencer woke at the prodding to his side, "Come on pet time to wake up." He heard as he blinked looking up. He saw Ryan standing before him with a leash in his hands.

"You're right brother he is just as cute as before."

Spencer's eyes flickered around until he saw a man standing in the shadows of the opposite corner. Knowing that Spencer had spotted him he came out of the shadows. Spencer gasped when he realised that it was Ryan's younger brother John. "Though is he still as tight as he once was?"

Spencer shuddered.

"I don't know little bro but maybe you should give him a try and tell me what you think when you've finished," Ryan laughed as he threw the leash to his brother.

The man easily caught it and strode forward as Spencer shivered and tried to move further into the corner. John grabbed the collar around Spencer's throat and clipped the leash to it. "Come slave," he snapped, Spencer tried to climb to his feet but was pushed back down again. "You will crawl," John snarled and started to walk pulling a crawling Spencer behind him. Ryan followed behind occasionally slapping or kicking Spencer in the behind to make him go faster.

They had just got into an empty room when they heard the bell on the door ringing. John looked at his brother, "Keep him quiet and I have him first."

John straightened his clothes and made his way to the front door.

***

"Nice neighbourhood," Gideon said as he and Hotch got out of the SUV. Hotch nodded as he looked around at all the well kept two or three storey buildings and their pristine gardens. They walked up to the front door and Gideon rang the bell.

Not long after man opened a door, "yes?' he asked.

"John Black?" Hotch asked as he and Gideon pulled out their badges.

"Yes, that is me," the man said.

"We're from the FBI, we would like to ask you some questions about your brother," Hotch and Gideon showed their badges.

"Ryan, why- has something happened to him?" John asked surprised.

"We think that he has something to do with a kidnapping, may we please enter?" Hotch said.

"Yes of course, John opened the door wider and led the agents into the living room.

After they had settled down on the leather couches in the room, Hotch began asking questions. "Have you seen your brother any time soon?"

"No the last time that I had seen him it was two years ago," John answered settling back in the chair.

"Do you let him use your estates?" Gideon asked.

"Of course, he is my brother, he doesn't exactly tell me where he goes but the caretakers at all my properties know that he is welcome to any of my places."

***

Spencer gasped when he heard Hotch and Gideon. Ryan grabbed the back of his neck and stopped him from speaking by stuffing his mouth with a rag.

***

"Do you know where he is at the moment?" Hotch asked

"No, the last I heard of him he was heading over to Canada."

"To do what?"

"Don't know didn't tell me."

The two agents continued to question John, till they eventually stood up, "thank you for your time today, Mr Black." Hotch shook the man's hand before pulling out one of his business cards and handed it over to John, "if you do here anything from your brother or about him, could you please give us a call, it would be appreciated."

John took the card and showed the agents to the door, "I will call if I hear anything, I hope that you find the person that you are looking for." The agents thanked him and went over to where Morgan and Prentiss stood waiting.

"Anything?" Gideon asked.

"Nothing this neighbourhood has a red ribbon tied around it."

"Then we will have to try and dig deeper." Hotch said as he looked back at the house that they had came from, "There is something about that man that doesn't seem right."

***

Meanwhile inside that house an angry John watched the agents get into their cars and drive off, he stormed through the house and back to the room that he had previously occupied. "It was dammed FBI agents looking for him," he pointed at Spencer.

"What did you tell them?" Ryan asked as he let go of the back of Spencer's head.

"Nothing much except for the last time that I saw you, you were heading up to Canada two years ago," John walked forward and started to pat Spencer on his head.

"Good brother," Ryan chuckled as he watched Spencer shiver and try to get away from his brothers hand, his objections muffled by the rag in his mouth.

John snarled and hit Spencer over the top of his head before burrowing his hand in Spencer's hair and wreathed him forward. Spencer sobbed as he felt the man ran his hands over his back and bottom. He whimpered as the man dropped his pants and climbed in behind him.

"Not going to prepare him brother?" Ryan chuckled.

"No," John grunted as he positioned himself and pushed in.

Spencer screamed in pain, he was hurting so badly. Hotch had always used lubricant and prepared him first before they made love. And here he was being pumped into harshly, he knew by the way John was sliding in and out he was bleeding. "Aaron," he whispered softly let his mind go as his body was ravaged cruelly.

Hey. I was wondering does anyone know the name or the author of the following story, I can only remember apart of it and would like to find it again. It is a Harry Potter fanfic and Harry is hit by a spell or given a potion or something and Snape is the first person to touch him and it turns out that if Harry dosen't have sex with Snape he will die. Please help me. THank you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spencer has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Chapter: **Sixteen

Spencer lay in a tight ball sobbing, it had been two days since he had first been raped and Hotch had visited the house. For the last few days he had been beaten into submission and raped continuously by men that had an almost unslackable lust. He had been whipped brutally the day before, he had tried to escape but Ryan had caught him as he was half-way out the window. But he had been lucky that Ryan had given him a long shirt that at least hid his body from the men's roaming eyes.

"Pet," he heard the call echo through the hall of the house.

Spencer climbed to his hands and knees and sat like a dog and waited. The door opened and he bowed his head, "master," he said when Ryan entered the room, silently he cringed inside and whispered sorry to Hotch.

"Come pet," Ryan left the room and Spencer followed crawling. Ryan led him into another room, Spencer stopped when he saw the cage, "no please," he begged but Ryan just laughed.

"We can't have you escaping again pet." Ryan grabbed the back of Spencer's neck and threw him into the cage. Ryan quickly locked the door and pocketed the key he grinned and left. Spencer looked around the room, it was bare except for the cage. It was small he couldn't sit straight he had to stay bent, it hurt his back. He curled up in the corner and stared off into the distance. His mind wandered back to the man he loved at the team that he had found and family with.

***

Hotch was looking out a window his thoughts far away as the rest of the team watched his worried. They had never seen Hotch look like this before, so lost.

Gideon cleared his throat and moved forward, Hotch looked up at him, his eyes were bloodshot, he had cried that night.

"We'll find him, don't lose hope, Aaron," he said softly.

Hotch opened his mouth to say something when his phone went off. Hotch immediately answered, "Hello Aaron Hotchner,"

'Hello, my name is Janis Harrison, I live next door to the Blacks, one of your agents came around the other day and asked about if I have heard or seen anything strange, um I had just heard some screams come from the house, I thought that you would like to know."

"Thank you, it was appreciated," Hotch shut the cell a look of determination on his face. He turned to the team, "I think that it is time that we gave a little visit to Mr Black again."

The team looked at each other and smiled, Hotch was back and that meant only one thing, "they have found Spencer."

***

Sirens blazed as they surrounded the Black house and the BAU team all tore out of their SUV's and up to the door of the house and broke in.

"FBI," Morgan called as he entered first.

"WHAT on earth are you doing?" John stormed up to the entrance.

"Get your hands above your head," Morgan yelled.

John turned and ran but was soon tackled by Morgan who slapped on handcuffs, Gideon took him from the man as the others continued through the house.

Morgan and the others all lined up at doors along the long hall, at the count of three they all broke into the rooms.

Spencer looked up when the door was broken down.

"Spencer," Morgan said when he broke into the room, "HOTCH in here," Morgan yelled out the door.

Hotch came through the door and immediately rushed over to Spencer's side.

Spencer reached through the cage bars and clasped hands with Hotch. "Aaron," he whispered tears running down his face, "I'm sorry."

"No Spencer it isn't your fault, I'm sorry," Hotch reached through the bars and whipped the tears away from Spencer's cheeks.

Spencer smiled back at him and leaned into the soft touch and closed his eyes.

Suddenly there was a grunt and Spencer looked up fear filling his eyes. Hotch spun his hand going to his gun at his waist. Morgan lay on the ground in the doorway blood ran running down the side of his face from a large wound on top of his head. Ryan stood in the doorway a gun trained on Hotch. "Sorry to break up the reunion but pet and I have to be going."

"You're not taking Spencer anywhere," Hotch moved to the side, his feet placed firmly on the ground.

"Then prepare to die for I will take him with you or without you dead," Ryan brought the gun up and aimed straight at Hotch's head.

"No please R-" Ryan shot a look at Spencer, "master," Spencer looked down as Hotch turned at looked at Spencer in disbelief.

"See he has accepted me as his master, you have lost agent," Ryan pushed his free hand in a pocket and pulled out a set of keys and threw them to Spencer, "Come slave it is time to go."

Spencer unlocked the cage door, "master," Spencer didn't look at Hotch, "I will follow all your orders and do anything that you command of me, but all I ask is that you don't hurt or kill any of my friends." Spencer bowed low under his head touched the ground.

Ryan looked thoughtful for a moment, "alright pet, come here," Ryan watched Spencer crawl forward but didn't lower the gun from Hotch's head. Ryan leant over and attached the leash to Spencer's collar and grinned maliciously at Hotch. "Say goodbye pet this will be the last time that you will ever seen him again."  
"Nooooooooo," Spencer screeched tears flowed from his eyes, "no master please you promised."

"I lied, now say goodbye."

"Spencer," Hotch said gently and Spencer looked over to him, "It's alright Spencer I got to see you one last time. I love you remember that."

"Aaron," Spencer sobbed.

Ryan chuckled as the two lovers held eye contact, he was going to enjoy this. He cocked the gun.

Hotch held eye contact without even blinking, the cocking of the gun sounded like thunder in his ears, he was going to die and he knew it, but he would accept it with open arms, and not show fear.

A gunshot echoed through the air.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spencer has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Chapter: **Seventeen

_Ryan chuckled as the two lovers held eye contact, he was going to enjoy this. He cocked the gun._

_Hotch held eye contact without even blinking, the cocking of the gun sounded like thunder in his ears, he was going to die and he knew it, but he would accept it with open arms, and not show fear. _

_A gunshot echoed through the air._

Hotch flinched and Spencer blinked as blood splattered over his face. The two men looked up as they saw the gun fall to the ground with a clang.

"Oh," Ryan said softly as he looked down, blood started to seep through his shirt. He looked down at Spencer who still sat at his feet, 'pet,' he whispered and stepped forward.

Hotch moved forward and pulled Spencer out of the way and tore the leash from his hand. Ryan blinked before he dropped to the ground. Spencer watched the man blink one last time before his breathing stilled.

Hotch looked up from where he held Spencer in his arms, Emily Prentiss stood in the door way he gun still aimed at Ryan's body. "Prentiss, it's over," he said gently as he felt Spencer rest his head against his chest.

Emily lowered the gun and turned to the side to see Morgan groaning and holding his head as he tried to sit up. "Hold still Morgan," she said softly as she moved over to him. "Gideon," she said into her radio on her shoulder, "call for an ambulance."

"Did you find Spencer, I heard a gunshot?" the man asked.

"Don't worry, I shot the unsub he was going to kill Hotch. We found Spencer he's fine, Morgan just has a nasty cut on his head," Emily said calmly.

"Okay Prentiss, are you okay?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," she answered and heard Gideon call 000. She let go of the radio and turned to the others, "the ambulance is on the way."

Hotch nodded as he called the BAU and told them what had happened and the needed the forensics down for the body. During that time he felt his shirt gradually getting wetter as Spencer sobbed into his chest. When he looked down he laid down the cell and asked, "Spencer are you okay? Did they hurt you?" he placed his hand gently on Spencer's back.

Spencer whimpered at the flare of pain and jerked away. Hotch frowned and moved to the side slightly so he could get to Spencer's back. But before he touch Spencer he asked, "Spencer may I see your back?"

Spencer looked at him startled before nodding and looking away. Hotch gently lifted the back of the long shirt only briefly noticing that Spencer had nothing else on, he gasped at the mutilated back in front of him. Even when he had first found Spencer the scars and welts that he had on his back could hardly compare to what lay before him.

"Don't look at me I'm disgusting," Spencer pulled away and curled up in the corner close by.

Hotch watched him sadly before moving in beside Spencer, he had completely forgotten that the others where there. "Spencer you are beautiful and I love you the way that you are. Nothing is going to change that ever." Hotch kissed him gently on the cheek.

Spencer looked at him his eyes blood shot, "how can you love me, I'm a whore, that has been used that many times, I have scars covering my body, a collar around my neck like a dog, I'm a broken toy." His voice was getting high and pitiful.

Hotch shook his head sadly, "you are beautiful Spencer, I cannot fix your past, I wish I could but I can't." He reached forward and softly unclasped the dog collar. "I want to be with you forever Spencer."

Spencer shook his head in denial.

"Spencer," Hotch said quickly making Spencer look at him, "I wanted to wait and do this at a more romantic time but if this is what it takes to prove that I always want to be with you," he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black box and opened in it. A single silver band rested on the black have to have an answer right now but I want you to know that I love you and always will."

Spencer looked at the ring for some time when men suddenly broke into the room, Spencer jumped and whimpered as they surrounded Morgan. When they were sure Morgan was okay the second came over to them. Spencer shivered and moved closer to Hotch. Hotch tutted and whispered it was okay.

"Son, are you okay, you've got blood on your shirt?" the man was fairly aged, probably Gideon's age. Spencer looked past Hotch's arm and shivered.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the man said again and sat down. Eventually the two men convinced Spencer to go with the ambulance officers, with Hotch in tow of course.

As they left the room, Hotch slipped the ring away and his heart panged as he didn't get to hear the one word that he wanted to hear 'yes.' But he was happy to wait even if it was for an eternity.

**

Sorry it is so short. So what did you think? PLease review, they make me smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spencer has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Chapter: **Eighteen

It had been two weeks since Spencer had left the hospital, he had found out that his back was worse than what he had though as he had to get multiple stiches and be on best rest for a week and a half. Morgan had to only stay overnight, but the team was always in visiting him. He and Hotch hadn't talked about the ring again.

It was Spencer's first day back at the BAU and so far it had gone well just filing and finishing up on some cases.

"Gideon could I talk to you?" Spencer came up behind the man as the rest of the team had gone to get lunch.

"Of course Spencer," the man led them to his office, "what is it about?"

"Um- the day that you save me from Ryan," Spencer shuddered at the name, "Aaron said that he would like to marry me."

Gideon smiled, "and you're not too sure what you want to do?" Spencer nodded, "well do you love him?"

"Yes I love him more than anything else in the world," Spencer said surely.

"Are you afraid that he will leave you?"

Spencer nodded, "but I love him so much I don't want to be hurt again by another person."

Gideon nodded understanding, "Spencer," he stood and gripped Spencer softly on his shoulders looking straight into Spencer's eyes. "Hotch loves you, I have never seen him the entire time I have known him act towards a person like he does with you before. I can't tell you the answer to whether you marry him or not, that is your choice. But know that he does love you," Gideon fell quiet as he watched Spencer's eyes as they showed him fear, betrayal then a sudden light shone through all the turmoil. Gideon smiled softly to himself as he knew the answer that Spencer was going to give Hotch. "I hope that I have helped you," he left the room and Spencer to himself.

Spencer watched the man go, he knew in his heart that he wanted the life that Hotch would give him, a family that he has never had, a home, and above all the love that he had craved all his life. But the pull of his past was strong. He stared at the door, and thought of his past, all the different masters, the punishments, that dark hole that he had crawled into. That was when the light flooded in, Hotch had become a part of his life, first he was another master but as time went by he fell in love with the man. He closed his eyed and suddenly he knew what he wanted. He straightened his head and walked out of the room his past was left behind him as he closed the door. He had a future that he wanted and that held the man of his dreams in it.

***

Gideon tapped lightly on Hotch's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "I believe that you should ask Spencer again." He left leaving Hotch staring after him when a soft smile graced his features. The rest of the day passed peacefully.

It was when Hotch was driving Spencer and him home that he turned into a botanical garden. Spencer looked at his strangely but didn't say anything.

Hotch led them two a small secluded gazebo in the park that had a flowing river next to it.

As Spencer looked out over the pristine river as Hotch stared at the younger man. He smiled softly and cleared his throat, Spencer turned to face him.

Hotch went down onto his knee, "Spencer I know that the first time I asked you this it wasn't the most romantic way but I ask again." He sucked in a deep lung full of air, "I have loved you from the moment that I had set eyes on you," he fumbled in his pocket and brought out the ring case, opening it he asked, "will you marry me?"

Spencer stood staring at him for a second before his face erupted into a grin, "I would love to Aaron," he leaped into Hotch's arms as he stood. Hotch spun them both around before kissing Spencer hard on the mouth. Placing him back on the floor, he plucked the ring from the black velvet and slid it onto Spencer's finger.

Spencer held it up to the sun and watched the ring glitter in the sun, "it's beautiful Aaron." Spencer turned to Hotch, "thank you, for everything."

Hotch smiled and embraced the man, "you're welcome Spencer, you're welcome."

***

One chapter to go and it's finished.

Tell me what have you thought of the fic so far.

Exam tomorrow wish me luck.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spencer has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Chapter: **Nineteen

Four years had passed since Spencer and Aaron married, they lived together happily in a large apartment. Spencer became a full time agent after completing a doctorate in psychology.

"Aaron?" Spencer asked as the said man walked through the door from work, where he was finishing off the paperwork of a case.

"Yeah Spencer?" the man asked as he removed his coat and sat down on the couch.

Spencer climbed in beside him, "I've been thinking for some time now and –" he pulled a pamphlet out of his pocket and handed it to Aaron.

Aaron looked down at the worn pamphlet and written across the top was, "Saint Anne's Orphanage". Hotch sighed "Spencer you know that we don't have time for a child in our lives not with our job," he said turning to the man.

"I know Aaron I thought of that, but I was considering of resigning and taking up a different job, I will be here for the child as you are on cases and I actually like the idea of not seeing so many dead bodies anymore."

Aaron nodded and they talked well into the night, "alright spencer," the man agreed in the end.

Spencer smiled and leaned forward and kissed his husband on the nose, "Thank you Aaron," he whispered and grinned naughtily before pushing the man back onto the couch.

***

The next morning saw the pair entering the doors of the orphanage. Walking through a set of doors they froze and looked around the room they found themselves in. It was full of children from all ages, some only toddlers others in their teens. They all stopped and looked up at the pair of men that entered the room. Silence followed and one small boy no more than seven broke from the other children and walked over to them.

"Hello," he said his small face shinning up at them, his blue eyes sparkling behind his black fringe.

"Hello," Spencer said kneeling down to the boys head height, "what's your name?" he asked.

The boy smiled, "Jack."

Aaron knelt down next to Spencer and smiled at his younger lover and nodded. He knew straight away that this was the child that they would adopt.

YAAAAHHHHHHH Finished. Hurrah.

I hope you have enjoyed reading this fic. I may start to edit my other fics as well or if you would like to see me write something challenge me and until then see yah.

Goldeneyed angel.


End file.
